Just Following Orders
by Born From a NaruSaku Lemon
Summary: Naruto met the Kyuubi at age four and became its servant, following all of its orders without question. Now, at 14, it wants him to mark someone as his. And it has a certain pink haired classmate in mind. What'll happen after he does? AU. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This is another story that I thought about. Don't worry I'm still working on my first story but its going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. So while I'm working on that I want to try my luck with this story. O.K. Now some things you need to know about the story. It starts on the day of graduation, I know, I know. They graduated when they were twelve but that's why this is called a fanfiction.

Summary: Naruto found out about the Kyuubi at age four. Afterwards, it convinced him to become it's servant, and follow all of it's orders without question. Now, at age fourteen, it wants him to mark someone as his. And it has a certain pink haired teammate in mind. What will happen after he does?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, so don't sue me.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_'**Inner Sakura'**_

**"Kyuubi"**

**Just Following Orders **

** Chapter 1: Kyuubi-sama's order**

As the sun rose in the horizon, a small village slowly became visible in it's light, with more and more of the village being released darkness' hold on it, until it, and the mountain near it, was bathed in light. Soon, a few people started to head out into the streets, opening stores and stands, while others were only just getting up, dreading leaving their beds to start their day. Although, through all of the commotion of beginning their day, no one noticed that a certain blond haired teen was standing on top of the Hokage Mountain, glaring at the village beneath him.

_'Look at those pathetic humans. Running around, like as if their lives really meant anything. Hn, truly pathetic.'_ Thought the orange-clad figure atop the monument. _'I wonder what I'm going to do today...'_

Almost as soon as he had thought that, he was pulled into his mind scape, where he was standing in front of the all too familiar doors of his tenant.

'What is it that you need… Kyuubi-sama?' He said, getting down on one knee, with his head bowed down, as two huge, red, vertically slit eyes opened behind the bars, followed by a set of gigantic razor sharp teeth that seemed to form a smile.

"**You can stand, Naruto." **Spoke a deep, growl-like voice, seemingly from nowhere. The blond teen stood up and looked the dreaded Kyuubi directly in the eyes, without a single sign of fear. **"Now, as to why I called you here..."** It paused for a while, before continuing.** "Today marks the fourteenth year since your birth, and since I was put in here, does it not?"** Asked the Kyuubi. Naruto nodded. **"Then, it is about time that you get yourself a mate.'** It said.

'What?' He couldn't have heard right.

"**I said, 'it's time to get yourself a mate.'" **It repeated.** "As we speak, I'm putting a seal on your body, so that you can mark the girl as yours. That way, you won't have to worry about other males touching or trying to take her from you."**

_'_But, I don't really care about that, or if other males touch my 'mate.'' He said, not even wanting one in the first place.

"**You fool, would you want to mate with her if she's had another male inside of her, or is allowing herself to be 'touched' by another male, willingly?" **Asked the Kyuubi.

Naruto began to think about that. _'Would I want to have sex, or 'mate' as Kyuubi-sama says, with some girl who's allowing another male to 'touch' her, besides me?'_ He thought, quickly coming to an answer. 'Hell no. That would be like me mating with a slut!' He yelled.

"**Good. Now that that's settled, I have the perfect choice for a mate." **Started the Kyuubi. That got Naruto's attention.

'Who do you have in mind, Kyuubi-sama?' He asked, wondering who the mighty Kyuubi found worthy enough, in this village of humans, to be his mate.

"**I'll give you a hint; she is in your class; she has green eyes and pink hair..." **The smile seemed to grow slightly at the look on the blond's face.** "Figured it out yet, or do I have to spell out her name for you?" **Asked the Kyuubi.

As soon as it said, 'pink hair,' he knew who it was. Sakura Haruno. Crap.

'Kyuubi-sama, does it have to be her? I mean, she can be a handful sometimes, and she seems to enjoy hitting me. And her hits actually hurt. Come on, besides she has the biggest crush on Sasuke-teme. She'd kill me before I could even mate with her if I mark her.' Naruto stated, looking annoyed throughout the whole speech.

"**That's why she's perfect; I like a mate with spunk. Besides, what better way to get back at her for hitting you all the time, than to make her yours, and forbid her from even looking at that teme?"** Was the giant demon's reasoning.** "Anyways, this is an order, and if you don't obey, I could always attempt to take full control of your body, and you don't want to go through that, again, do you?"** It asked.

'No, Kyuubi-sama, I'll obey.' Naruto said, remembering how much it had hurt the last time the demon had tried to take full control; how it burned to have so much of it's malevolent chakra in his body.

"**Good, now, get to it; the seal is complete." **It said before it threw him out of his mind.

And with that, Naruto was back in the real world. He stood up and looked at the sky, noticing that it was about midday.

"Crap! Now I'm late for the exams!" He yelled before he began to run.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

AN/ O.K. tell me if you like this. Again I have ideas for some more so ten reviews and I'll continue. Also, I don't know if I should make Naruto a year older than everyone else or not. You guys decide. Anyways, - Oh! I just thought of something for the second chapter of my first story. Gotta go, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Hey there everyone. I wrote this on the same day as the first chapter but waited to see if people even liked the first chapter. Since its here I guess you guys liked the first one. So here's the second one. Hope you like this one too.

To Liz: Don't worry. I plan to have a way for Sakura to counter-act his mark. Its gonna be revealed later on. I'm doing that for two reasons. 1, can't let Naruto have to much control over Sakura. And 2, it'll be kinda funny. How? You're gonna have to wait to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..but I'm thinking of going for it……just thinking.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_'_**_Inner Sakura'_ **

**"Kyuubi"**

**Just Following Orders**

**Chapter 2: The Exams and a Secret **

Seconds after his little 'chat' with Kyuubi-sama, Naruto was seen dashing through Konaha, not caring he was showing off more speed than he was supposed to since he was late. If he didn't make it to this exam, he would have to repeat the year,_ again_.

Two minutes later, he was in front of the academy. He burst through the classroom doors, just as they were about to announce the 'rookie of the year.' He looked around the room searching for his future 'mate.' And there she was, drooling over Sasuke. He sighed inwardly

_ 'Why couldn't Kyuubi-sama have chosen someone else? The only thing I like about her is her body. But I have no choice; I have to listen to Kyuubi-sama.' _He thought as he walked into the classroom, ignoring the stares and glares from the students.

Sakura had a slender and athletic body, with a decent bust and a nice but firm ass. She also had long, bubble gum pink hair, and green eyes that resembled emeralds. She wore a red sleeveless shirt, and blue spandex short shorts with a red open sided mini skirt over them. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her silk-like skin and think, _'Well, I think maybe it won't be _so_ bad to have her as my mate.' _

Sakura noticed Naruto was staring at her, so she glared at him, but he didn't seem affected as he glared right back at her. She was terrified when he glared back. She could have sworn that his eyes turned blood red with slits every couple of seconds, and then he smirked. The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine, it looked so evil.

_'What's going on? Since when is Naruto-kun so scary?'_ She thought.

_'_**_I don't know, and I don't want to find out.'_ **Said inner Sakura. Sakura mentally agreed.

Naruto noticed the shiver of fear from Sakura and smirked even more. Then he noticed she wasn't the only one who saw his eyes as Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba were all frozen in their seats. He quickly turned off Kyuubi-sama's chakra to prevent any more people from noticing, like one of the teachers. Then he heard one of his teachers start to talk to him.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto. Where were you? You missed the Graduation Exam." Spoke his sensei, Mizuki. He had long silver hair and was dressed in the normal chuunin outfit of dark blue pants and dark blue long sleeve shirt, plus a green vest.

When Naruto heard he missed the Graduation Exam, he started to protest.

"Come on, Mizuki-sensei. Let me take it. I bet I can do anything you tell me to do, any Jutsu you ask me to do, however you want it." Naruto stated, confidently. He really didn't want to repeat the year, a fourth time.

"No. I'm sorry, Naruto, but if you wanted to graduate so badly, you should have come on time." Said Mizuki.

"Let's give him a chance, Mizuki. I've never seen him so excited for an exam. Let's see if he can win his little wager." Iruka, Naruto's other sensei, said, smiling. He was wearing the same clothes as Mizuki. He had a scar across his nose and his long brown hair was in a small ponytail. He smiled warmly at Naruto and turned to Mizuki.

Mizuki shook his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but we can't let you become a ninja if you're late to something as important as this. What if this had been a mission? You think they would wait for you all day? No, if you're not on time, you get left behind." Stated Mizuki.

"That's bullshit!" Yelled Naruto. "I heard about one Jonin who's always late, and he never gets left behind. Why can't I just get this one chance to be late?" He asked. By the end, he was getting so mad he was almost unconsciously calling for Kyuubi-sama's chakra.

"….." Mizuki was at a loss for words. He didn't expect Naruto to know about Kakashi. _'Damn Demon. Must be spying on the village.'_ He thought.

"You know, he's got a point there. There's nothing we can do except let him try." Said Iruka.

Naruto was ecstatic, or so it looked to everyone in the room. _'Good thing I've been spying on the village for a while now._' He thought as he inwardly chuckled. When Mizuki finally agreed, he threw on one of those fake smiles and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Alright, Naruto, do a Henge."

"Easy." He said before he yelled "Henge no Jutsu!" There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared, Naruto looked like the Third Hokage. Another poof later, and there was Naruto, smiling, waiting for the next Jutsu.

Mizuki was a little angry that the 'Demon' was acting like it was so easy, it bored him.

"Okay, Naruto, now use Kiwamari to dodge this kunai, alright?" said Mizuki as he got a kunai ready to throw. "I'm going to throw it on three, okay?" Mizuki aimed the kunai, hoping to end this in one quick blow. "Ready? One, tw-" He threw the kunai which got lodged in Naruto's head. Everyone gasped, some of the girls covering their mouths in horror, while the boys just went wide eyed.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, standing up, tears in her eyes. She may act like she hates Naruto, but he was still one of - if not, the first friend she ever had. He had saved her from some bullies several times when they was younger, and they had even hung out for a while. He had been her first crush, her first love, and her first heart break.

She had tried to hang out with him, during her third year at the academy, but he'd just ditch her, or ask to be alone. One time, he told her to stop bugging him all the time. She'd gone home and cried for a couple of hours after that, until she decided she wouldn't dwell on him forever and move on.

She never did get over him, though. Inside she still loves him, but pretends to like Sasuke, to try to ignore the pain, and in hopes that he'd either like her back, or she might forget about him, entirely. It was her biggest secret, one she had never told anyone, not even Ino, her best friend. But seeing him killed by her teacher made her lose all control, she was about to breakdown and cry right there, not caring if people saw her.

That is, until the 'Naruto' on the ground poofed away, revealing a log with a smiley face pained on.

_'Huh? Where'd he go?'_ She thought, movingto wipe the tears at the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand.

Mizuki saw 'Naruto' poof to reveal a log, and instantly became angry. _'Where is that Demon? How did he know I was going to throw the kunai before 'three'?' _Just then, he heard a low voice behind him, near his ear.

"You know, Mizuki-sensei, that was a dirty trick you tried to pull. Lucky for me, I saw the look of pure hatred in your eyes, so I knew you would throw the kunai earlier than 'three.'" It said, whispering.

Mizuki recognized the voice. It was the 'demon's' voice. He felt something on his neck and noticed he had a cut and a kunai was held there_. 'How did he get behind me without me noticing?' _Mizuki thought franticly. Then, Naruto continued to whisper in his ear, in a low deadly voice, so only Mizuki hear him.

"You know, I could kill you right now, but since there so many people here, and I need you alive to be able to become a genin, I won't." He said, pushing the kunai in a little deeper before pushing a pressure point on his neck as he got off of Mizuki's back, making the chuunin he fall unconscious.

"Do I pass that part, Iruka-sensei?" He asked Iruka in his normal voice, grinning like an idiot.

Iruka just looked at him for a minute, amazed. _'How did he do that? First he dodged the kunai on time, thank god for that. Then he snuck behind Mizuki, without anyone noticing, and knocked him out.'_ He thought, until he registered Naruto's question. "Huh? Oh! Yes. You pass that part." He said once he had recovered from his shock. "Just, how did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Naruto said, feigning innocence.

"What do you mean 'do what?' How did you dodge and then get behind Mizuki, without anyone noticing, and knock him out?" said Iruka, the rest of the class leaning in to listen to his answer, since they, too, were interested how the 'dead last' knocked out a chuunin.

'_How did the dobe knock out Mizuki-sensei without me being able to see him do it?'_ Thought a certain dark haired Uchiha, fuming. Was he that weak that he couldn't even keep track of the dead last? '_Damn! I need to train harder if I can't even keep up with the dobe!'_

_'Yes, he's alive!'_ Thought a certain pink haired, green eyed soon-to-be-mate, happily.

_'_**_Well, what did you expect? He was beating up academy students when he was only, like, six or seven years old. Did you really think he'd be killed be a simple kunai?'_ **asked her inner self, even though she too had been worried.

_'You're right. I shouldn't have overrea - wait a second. He made me worry for nothing. That asshole! I'm going to kill him!'_ she thought, seemingly forgetting her worry.

_'Damn. How am I going to expla-I got it!'_ thought Naruto. "Oh that?" Iruka nodded. "You see, um…. I don't really know." He lied. Everyone fell back.

"What do you mean, you don't really know!?" screamed Iruka.

"Eheheh. Yeah… well...One second, I was over there," he pointed to were he was before. "And the next, I was over here, and Mizuki-sensei was on the ground." He said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

Everyone was shocked. He didn't even know how he knocked out a chuunin.

_'Hmph. I knew that there was know way he could do something without me noticing. It was just a fluke.'_ Thought Sasuke.

After Iruka recovered he decided to have Naruto finish up the exam. "Okay then. Let's continue with the exam, shall we?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Now, for the final part, you must make at least three Bushin." He finished.

_'Heh. Too easy. Hey, Kyuubi-sama, can I use Kage Bushin?'_ Naruto mentally asked.

"Sure**, why not? Also, ask who made the most, and how many. Then, do double.' **It answered.

_'Okay, and thanks.'_ Naruto knew it should be an easy task, seeing as how most of the class had below genin level chakra reserves. "Alright. Hey who made the most?" Naruto asked, false curiosity on his face.

"Uh, Sasuke." Answered Iruka, as most of the girls turned to admire the Uchiha.

"How many did he make?" Naruto couldn't wait to outshine the Uchiha, for, despite the Kyuubi's best attempts, Naruto's prankster self was still there, though only a little.

"Um, fifteen. Why do you ask?" Iruka asked, wondering why he would want to know that, while the girls just admired him even more, and Sasuke smirked at his accomplishment.

"No reason. Just seeing how many I have to beat." Naruto said, feeling slightly disappointed at the low number.

The class burst into laughter. Shouts of, 'Yeah right,' and, 'As if,' were heard amidst the laughter. After they calmed down, Naruto asked one final question.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, can I do another version of the Bushin?"

"Um, sure. What are you planning to do?" asked Iruka, wondering what other form of Bushin Naruto would know.

"Oh, you'll see." He smirked as he put his hands in front of him with the index and middle fingers out over each other, to form a T. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He yelled.

To say that Iruka was surprised would be an understatement. _'How can he do that?! That's a forbidden Jutsu!'_ He thought frantically as smoke filled the room. When it cleared, there stood thirty perfect clones of Naruto.

Everyone was shocked, again. The 'dead-last' just made thirty perfect Bushin. Then the Bushin did something they all thought was impossible. They went up to the students and actually _touched _them. some of the bushin, like the one that was touching Kiba Inuzuka, continued to poke and prod the students, but most just remained still.

Sasuke was fuming. Not only did the 'dobe' make more Bushin than him but they were also solid. _'How the fuck did he do that?! He's supposed to be the 'dead-last' student! How can he make solid clones?!'_ He thought angrily.

Sakura was just as surprised as the rest of the class. _'Wow. I didn't know Naruto-kun could make solid clones. I always knew he was holding back on his skills, but I didn't know that it was by that much.'_ She thought.

_'**Yeah. I mean making double the amount as Sasuke plus making them solid. I wonder how he did that.'**_ Inner Sakura wondered.

After a while, Iruka finally recovered enough to speak. "Naruto... how do you know the Kage Bushin? That's a forbidden Jutsu." He said.

The class was silent. Thoughts of, _'Is that really Naruto?'_ and, _'He used a forbidden Jutsu?'_ rang through most of the students heads.

If it was possible, Sasuke was even angrier. _'What the fuck! He did a forbidden Jutsu! How can he do that?!'_ He thought, close to yelling it out loud.

_'I guess now we know how he did that. He used a forbidden Jutsu. Cool! Naruto-kun is full of surprises.'_ Sakura thought happily.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts as Naruto began to speak. "Well you see, the Hokage is a good friend of mine and someone he knows taught it to me." He half lied. The Hokage thinks they're good friends, and he does know who Kyuubi-sama is.

Iruka nodded. He knew how close the Hokage was with Naruto. "Alright then. Congratulations, Naruto. You passed the Exam. You're now a ninja." He said handing him a leaf headband.

Naruto tied his headband on and looked at Iruka. "Thanks, sensei. So then, who's the 'rookie of the year'?" He asked.

Iruka opened his mouth, only to close it again. _'Hmm... Who should be the 'rookie of the year?'_ He thought. _'Well, Sasuke was going to be, until Naruto showed up, and Naruto showed some advanced skills. Damn I can't decide. I know. I guess I could make them both the 'rookie of the year.'_

"Well, seeing as Sasuke and Naruto did the best on the Exam, they'll both share the title. Unless one of you wants to let the other have it." announced Iruka.

Sasuke shot up in protest. "Sensei! Why should I have to share the title with the dobe?" He asked, most of the girls shouting their agreement.

"Calm down, Sasuke. You too, girls. I don't think you can really call Naruto 'dobe', seeing as if it weren't for the fact that he didn't bother to apply himself in the past, he would have been the 'rookie of the year' by himself." Said Iruka.

The girls couldn't believe it. Naruto was as good or better then their Sasuke-kun? That's not possible, is it? No one's as good as Sasuke. Yet here was they're sensei saying that Naruto was _better_ than Sasuke.

Sasuke was furious._ 'I'm not gonna accept this.'_ He thought. "No. I'm gonna have to prove to you I'm better than this dobe." He said. Then he turned to Naruto. "Dobe, I challenge you for the title." Declared Sasuke.

_'What do you think, Kyuubi-sama? Should I accept, or let him have the title himself?'_ Naruto asked mentally.

'**Accept. I want to have some damn respect for once. Even if it's only from children.' **Replied the great demon.

Everyone was waiting for Naruto to answer. Some were thinking that maybe he was scared. Who wouldn't be if _the_ Sasuke Uchiha had just challenged them?

"Fine. Just don't be mad when you lose." Answered Naruto, smiling his fake smile.

"I won't, since I _won't_ lose." Countered Sasuke as he got up.

Everyone was getting excited at the chance to see a fight. "Settle down, everyone; settle down." Said Iruka, trying to calm them down. "Now, if you two are sure you want to fight for the title, then let's go out side to the training grounds."

**To be continued….**

AN/ yeah… I can't seem to get my thoughts together. Sigh. This is the best I could do right now so if you don't like it tell me. Also tell me what other couples there should be. Another thing, disregard the AN at the beginning as it's not true anymore. I did start it on the same day as the first one but got stuck and continued after a while. Last thing. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Alright. Here's chapter three. This chapter is going to cover the fight, describe the some of the characters and something else.

Warning: there will be death in this chapter…………….no not Sasuke's. Sorry.

I forgot to mention: Liz, I want to clear this up. In my first chapter I didn't mean that if a girl's been with another man that she's a slut. I meant that if she's supposed to be his but she's allowing herself to 'be touched' by another male then she's sort of sluttish. But that's only my view of a situation like that and others might see it differently. 

---------

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……….still considering it.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_'_**_Inner Sakura'_ **

**'KYUUBI' **

----------Scene change

**Just Following Orders**

**Chapter 3: the match **

Everyone was currently heading towards the training grounds, excitement and anticipation building up inside everyone. As the kids walked, some were talking about who they wanted to win,, while others were hoping this wouldn't take too long, so that they could go home and do things they felt were more important, like staring at the clouds, or searching for new bugs, or train.

"I hope Naruto," there was a pause, in which the person chewed and swallowed what was in there mouth, "knocks Sasuke down," another pause, "a couple of pegs." Said Chouji Akamichi, as he ate a bag of chips. He was a plump boy, with brown hair, and red swirls on his cheeks. He was wearing a brown jacket, over a white T-shirt, and loose, black shorts, that almost reached his ankles. He was always seen eating a bag of chips.

"Yeah!" Shouted one of his classmates. "That guy deserves it for acting like he's so much better than us!" Yelled Kiba Inuzuka., with Akamaru, his ninja dog, barking it's agreement. Kiba had a black leather jacket, with a hoodie, which Akamaru was using to stay on Kiba's head. He also had black pants, and red tattoo marks on both his cheeks. His messy brown hair and feral looking eyes were a clear indication that he was a wild person.

"Shut up, Kiba. Sasuke-kun _is_ better than you." Retorted Ino Yamanaka, glaring at the boys that were talking badly of her Sasuke-kun. She had a body similar to Sakura's, only with slightly larger breasts, and a minutely bigger and rounder ass, which she almost proclaimed to the world with the tight mini skirt she wore. Her sleeveless shirt, like her mini skirt, was purple, and so was the scarf she wore around her neck. Besides her purple clothes, she also wore white arm warmers, which had a bit of purple at the ends, and she had wrapped white bandages around her thighs.

"He wishes!" Kiba yelled, as Akamaru began barking.

"You're the one who wishes you could be _half_ as good as Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah right! Why would anyone want to be like that bastard?" Kiba yelled sitting next to Shino on the bleachers near the training grounds. "Right, Shino?"

"……" Was the response of the ever quiet Shino. Truth be told, he was still trying to get over the look on Naruto's face; his eyes looked too sinister to be human. Shino wore a simple gray coat, with the hoodie on, covering his short, spiky black hair, and black pants. He also had the collar of the coat up, to cover the bottom part of his face, and black circular shades, to cover his eyes, meaning that only a little bit of his face was visible.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Chouji called for his friend, who was walking out rather slowly.

Shikamaru wore a black shirt with a gray zip-up sweater over it, and black pants that fit him pretty loosely. He had his black hair tied into a small ponytail, causing his head to resemble a pineapple. He, like Shino, had been trying to recover from the shock the look on Naruto's face had caused when he heard his friend call him. He walked over and sat down, without a word, causing his plump friend to look at him oddly.

Iruka walked in front of everyone, before looking towards the two opponents. Naruto was on the left of the field, smiling like an idiot, and Sasuke on the right, glaring.

"Alright, everybody, quite!" He yelled, and the students were immediately quite. "Now, this match is to see which of these two will receive the title of 'rookie of the year.'" He announced.

"Alright, here are the rules; rule number one: you can not kill your opponent, and rule number two: you fight until one of you either gives up, or is unable to fight." He said, looking at both to see if they were ready.

As soon as Iruka said that they couldn't kill each other, Naruto's smile fell._ 'Damn, I'm not allowed to kill him.'_ He thought sourly. "Way to go, sensei. You just have to suck the fun out of everything, don't you?" He muttered to himself, nodding at Iruka that he was ready.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, while at the same time wearing a cocky smirk. _'I'm going to beat him quickly, so I can get back to my training.' _He thought, also nodding that he was ready.

Once he saw they were ready, Iruka raised his right hand over his head, and five seconds later, let it drop with a shout of, "Begin!"

Not a second had gone by and Sasuke had already dashed over to Naruto, throwing kunai along the way. Kunai that Naruto deflected with his own kunai in hand. Sasuke, seeing his projectiles deflected so easily, decided to distract him with a couple of Bushin.

"Bushin no Jutsu!" He yelled, creating 4 clones. They each ran around Naruto, trying to confuse him, while the real one focused his chakra on one of his best Jutsu.

Naruto instantly knew what the Uchiha was planning; spying on everyone in the village had its advantages. He watched the Uchiha train once a week for signs of the Sharingan emerging. While monitoring him, he learned how he fought. _'Distract, sneak behind, and attack with a fire Jutsu.' _Naruto thought, as he turned and threw four shuriken behind him, effectively disrupting the Uchiha's hand sign sequence. _'Too easy'_

'_Damn! It's almost like he knew what I was going to do.'_ Thought Sasuke. _'I guess I'll go into Taijutsu. He can't beat me there.' _

Just then, he ran towards Naruto, who had barely moved from his starting spot, and threw a punch at his face. His punch was caught and pushed back like nothing. Sasuke used the momentum from his fall to lauch a sumersault kick at Naruto, but that was caught as well. Sasuke tried to kick him with his other foot, but Naruto just caught it with his other hand and yawned. That infuriated Sasuke

_'How dare he act as if this is boring him!" _He thought angrily.

"This is boring." spoke Naruto. "I thought, at least, you'd be a challenge, but, oh, well. Should we continue, or do you want me to finish this?" he asked smirking. Then he tightened his hold on Sasuke's legs, and threw him to the other end of the field.

Everyone was watching the match, dead quiet. No one could believe Naruto, a.k.a., the 'dobe', was treating Sasuke like he was a nuisance. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Some of Sasuke's fan girls even put their hands together, and whispered, "Kai," to see if it was a Genjutsu. Others just rubbed their eyes to see if their minds were playing tricks on them. Nothing they did helped to relinquish the fact that Naruto was winning.

Sasuke got up, glaring at the blond in front of him. Then, Naruto disappeared. Sasuke looked around the field, searching for him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab his ankles from the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened before he was pulled underground, until only his head was visible. Then, he felt something cold on his neck.

"Give up." Said Naruto, kneeling in front of Sasuke, holding a kunai knife near his throat.

Iruka stood wide eyed at what just happened. _'No way!'_ He thought. _'First he knows Kage Bushin, and now he knows the Head Hunter Jutsu? He really does deserve to be the 'rookie of the year' by himself.' _

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, I win, right?" Asked Naruto.

Iruka continued to stare at Naruto until the boy's question registered in his head. "Huh? Oh! Um, I guess so. I mean, you did beat Sasuke, fair and square so," he turned to the class, "the 'rookie of the year' is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced, much to the dismay of most of the girls.

"Alright." Said Naruto. "See you Iruka-sensei. I have some business to take care of." He finished, running off towards the town.

Sasuke was furious. He just lost against the 'dobe.' And, to make matters worse, he was stuck in the ground. '_Damn it! How'd I lose!? I'm an Uchiha! I'm superior to everyone else.'_ He thought as he freed himself.

He looked around, and what he saw bothered him. Every girl in his fan club was crying. But that's not what bothered him; oh, no. The rest of his classmates were smirking, and he could here the boys saying, "What happened, Uchiha? I thought you were strong?"

"Someone finally knocked you down to earth." Said Kiba, laughing.

Sasuke ignored him, and began to walk home, seeing as class was done for the day.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were still sitting in there seats. Chouji was just eating his chips, but Shino and Shikamaru were starting to get intrigued by Naruto. First, he showed something that could possibly be a Kekkei Genkai, and then, he blocked Sasuke Uchiha's attacks, like they were nothing, and beat him with basically one attack. Naruto was definitely worth watching out for.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking through the halls of the Academy, his eyes alternating between red and blue. He had switched with a clone back when he disappeared, and it pulled Sasuke underground. He switched so that he could have the clone run off towards the village, so people didn't follow him inside. He kept walking at a leisurely pace, until he reached the room where Mizuki was in.

Naruto smirked as he opened the door, quickly putting up a silencing Jutsu to stop any noise from leaving the room. Then, he closed the door and turned around. There was Mizuki, still out cold from when he'd pushed his pressure point.

_'Hn. I think I'll wake him up. The match with Sasuke was boring. Maybe Mizuki could prove to be more challenging.'_ He thought. He moved forward and kicked him in the ribs, effectively stirring him awake.

As Mizuki was waking up, the first thing he saw was the 'demon child.'

"What are you doing!" He spat at Naruto, who only smirked again.

"Heheh. So jumpy Mizuki-sensei." Said the blond, smirk still in place. "I just came to wake you up and tell you that I passed and I'm 'rookie of the year.'"

Mizuki's eyes widened. _'How could that idiot Iruka have made the demon the 'rookie of the year'?'_ He thought. "How did you become rookie of the year!? Sasuke was supposed to get that title." He said.

"Oh, it was quite simple, really. All it took was knocking you out, and using the Kage Bushin to make thirty clones. What's funny is that Iruka was going to give us both the title, but Sasuke wanted to prove he was better, so he challenged me. I don't know what's so special about him. He was so weak." Naruto explained, closing his eyes and looking down at the floor, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"What do you mean he was weak?" Mizuki asked, wondering how the 'dead-last' could've possibly beat Sasuke, the top of the class.

"I said he was weak because I beat him with just one Jutsu." Naruto answered, lifting his head up, his whisker marks more defined. Then, he snapped his eyes open and looked Mizuki right in the eye. "I hope you'll be more of a challenge." He had a sadistic look in his red eyes.

"What are yo - ahh!" started Mizuki but screamed when he found his right arm suddenly had a huge gash in it. _'What the hell was that!?'_ He screamed in his mind.

"Hurry up, Mizuki. If you don't get up quick, I'll end up killing you faster than I beat the Uchiha." Spoke Naruto in a crazed voice.

Mizuki looked at him with hatred. Then he noticed Naruto's eyes. They were red with a slit going down the middle. Now Mizuki was frozen in fear. _'Th-Those eyes. Those are the Kyuubi's eyes.'_ He thought. Then he felt his left arm get slashed. "AHH!" He yelled in pain.

"Heheh. Scream all you want, Mizuki. No one's gonna hear you." Said Naruto, in the same crazed voice. "Now, get up and fight, or the next hit _will_ kill you." He ordered.

Mizuki shakily got up and looked around the room. They were alone. The door was right behind Naruto, so he couldn't leave through there, since he couldn't use his hands to make do Jutsus.

_'Damn. There's only one way that I can leave through.'_ He thought as he looked at the windows. He ran toward the windows, arms dangling behind him, in an attempt to escape, but was thrown back when a fist connected with his face.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked a still Kyuubi-fied Naruto. "Since you won't fight, I'll just end it now." He said raising a clawed hand up over his head, before swinging it down, sending red chakra waves that sliced through Mizuki's body, spreading blood across the floor.

"Hn. If I knew he wouldn't fight, I would have just killed him from the beginning." Naruto spoke to himself, turning off Kyuubi-sama's Chakra. He then proceeded to put a hand into his pouch and pull out a small black ball, and throw it on the ground, making it explode. What this did was make it impossible to track him. The reason being that since he left no finger prints on Mizuki's, body or anywhere else, all he had to do was remove his scent. He did this by coating the area in a dust that destroyed someone's sense of smell temporarily. Especially a dog's or Inuzuka's sense of smell as he's heard.

He smiled as he turned and walked towards the door. "Kai." He spoke to release his Genjutsu, not even needing hand signs anymore. He walked out of the room, glancing back one last time to admired his work before closing the door and leaving in a puff of smoke.

He reappeared in his room and began to change his clothes, getting ready for sleep. Even if it was only, like, four thirty in the after noon, he didn't feel like doing anything for the rest of the day. As he laid on his bed, waiting for sleep, he began to think.

_'Tomorrow, I have to make Sakura my mate. Especially if she's put on a different team than me.'_ He yawned as he closed his eyes, muttering two words out before sleep overtook him.

"Why her?"

------- **Back at the Academy—**

Iruka was heading back to his classroom, to wake up Mizuki, since he had forgotten about him in all the excitement. As he reached his room, he felt a shiver go down his spine.

_'Something doesn't feel right.'_ He thought as he turned the knob and opened the door.

"AHHHH!!!" He screamed when he saw Mizuki, dead on the floor.

**To Be Continued……….**

-----------------------

AN/ I've decided to end this chapter hear cause I want to post it up and I need to focus on my other story. Also 'cause I'm tired. I think I started to drop in quality at the end since I was tired so please forgive me. Also next chapter is when he marks her so be patient. I've already got this story all planned out but now I have to put the scenes together. Last thing. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ alright this chapter will have the first NaruSaku moment so far in the story. I guess that's all I can think of for the starting authors note so I'll just start the story now.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto... that's all.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_'_**_Inner Sakura' _  
**

**'KYUUBI'**

**Just Following Orders**

**Chapter 4: You're Mine**

Sakura woke up at around the same time as she always does. _'6:55. Great. That gives me enough time to shower, dress and leave before _he_ gets back from his mission' _she thought, grimly.

_**'Ugh! Why is he such an asshole! I thought he was supposed to protect us not beat us and try to rape us!'** _Yelled inner Sakura.

_'I know but it's not like I can do anything about it. He's a lot stronger than I am. He's a Jonin for crying out loud.'_ She told her inner self as she walked to the bathroom connected to her room.

_**'Maybe we should get Naruto-kun to beat him up for us.'**_ Said her inner.

_'I don't know. I mean, you really think he's strong enough to beat a Jonin?'_ Sakura asked herself while she waited for the water to get the right temperature.

_**'Of course!'**_ shouted inner Sakura._ **'You saw him take down Mizuki-sensei yesterday, didn't you?'**_

_'Yeah. But he was only a Chuunin. Jonin are a lot stronger than Chuunin.'_ Reasoned Sakura as she stripped and walked into the shower. The warm water relaxed her tense muscles instantly. She always got tense when she thought about her step-father.

_**'So? Naruto-kun is a lot stronger than Chuunin as well. I say we ask him for help.'**_ Insisted inner Sakura.

Sakura shook her head._ 'No. I don't want to put him in danger cause of me. Besides, do you really think he'd help me? I hit him and call him names.' _She thought sadly before applying shampoo in her hair. _'And even if I didn't, he wouldn't help me. Remember, he told us to leave him alone when we were younger.'_

**_'__Ugh. Oh! Maybe he only said that cause he likes us and gets nervous around us!'_** said inner Sakura in an attempt to bring up her host's spirit.

_'Yeah. And maybe Sasuke's straight.'_ Responded Sakura causing her inner self to start laughing. She quickly rinsed her hair and began lathering soap on her body, trying hard not to touch near her womanhood for too long. She had to hurry. She only had an hour before he got back and by then she wanted to be long gone.

_**'Okay. You make a good point but I still say there's a chance he likes us back.'**_ Stated her inner self.** _'So why don't you just ask him if he'll help us today?'_**

_'I don't think he'd help me even if I got on my knees and begged him.'_ Said Sakura like it was the absolute truth. She washed off the soap and looked to see if she had any more before shutting the water off and stepping out onto the cold tiles of her bathroom floor.

_**'Then do something else on your knees for him.'**_ Stated her inner self suggestively making her host blush a deep red.

_'You pervert! I don't even know how to do anything close to that!'_ She thought back, still blushing.

_**'Ooh. I didn't hear a 'no'. Guess that means you'd do that if you knew how.'**_ Countered her inner with a smirk.

_'Uh… I... um…'_ Sakura had difficulty forming a response to that and just stood there in her bathroom, blushing. She came back to her senses when she started getting cold and grabbed a towel. _'I don't think so. I want him and him only so I don't think I'll ever learn to do that.'_ She thought as she began to dry herself.

Inner Sakura shrieked._ **'Just do it! Gain some experience with him and make him ours!'**_

Sakura smirked._ 'Ours? Sorry but he'll be all mine.'_ She stated and heard her inner mumble something about, _'**selfish pink haired bit-'**_. Sakura ignored her and went to her room to find some clean clothes to wear. After ten minutes she was all set to go. She was dressed in her usual outfit. Red sleeveless shirt, spandex shorts and a light pink skirt over her shorts. She looked at the clock which read 7:43. _'Damn. Gotta hurry before he gets home.'_ She thought.

_**'Hurry up and get the hell out of here!'**_ yelled inner Sakura as Sakura ran out of her room and down the stairs. She was almost to the door when she heard something. The toilet in the downstairs bathroom flushed and the door opened.

Sakura froze on the spot. _'No. Please tell me it's not him. Let it be a burglar or something. Anything. Just not him.'_ She thought as she heard footsteps head her way. A couple seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed even more. She was literally on the verge of tears until she heard the person speak.

"Relax honey. It's just me." Said the woman behind her. She had dark pink/ light red hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a dark red night gown and had pink slippers on. Sakura's mom looked at her daughter with a worried expression. "You okay Sakura?"

Sakura jumped at her mother and hugged her as she cried on her chest. "M-Mom! I'm s-sick of th-this! I d-don't want t-to worry about getting beat ev-every time I hear som-someone walking down the ha-hall!" she cried out.

Her mother just held her and tried to calm her down. It wasn't working as she was starting to get teary to. "Shh. D-Don't cry Sakura." She said trying to keep her own voice from cracking. "I-I know how y-you feel. I'm getting sick o-of worrying if my l-little girl is going to get hurt b-by the man I thought w-would protect us." She said rubbing her daughter's back as tears started making their way down her own cheeks. "But for now we have to try and endure this." She kissed her daughters forehead. "You'll be fourteen in a couple months meaning you'll be allowed to move out legally."

Sakura looked up at her mother. "But what about you, mom? I can't just leave you here with hi-"

She was silenced by her mother's fingers over her lips. "I'll be fine Sakura." Said her mother. She then looked at the clock. "You better hurry and get out of here. It's 7:55. He'll be home any minute. I know it's still half an hour till the academy starts so go to the Yamanaka flower shop. Ask Ino's parents if you can stay until school starts." She ordered and Sakura nodded. Giving each other a final hug Sakura left out the door towards Ino's house.

-----------------

As she neared the store she smiled. She walked inside and found Mrs. Yamanaka in front watering the plants. "Um… Mrs. Yamanaka?" she asked shyly causing her to look up.

"Ah, Hello Sakura. How you doing?" Asked the blond woman as her blue eyes studied Sakura. She saw her red eyes and decided to take a guess. "Running from your house before Ishida gets home, huh?" Sakura nodded. "Well Ino's still asleep so you can wake her up for me if you want."

Sakura smirked. "Don't mind if I do." She said causing Mrs. Yamanaka to giggle as Sakura walked of towards the stairs leading to the house section of the building.

Mrs. Yamanaka heard some yelling coming from upstairs and started giggling again. Suddenly the noise stopped. It was silent for a minute before all hell broke loose.

"HOW COULD YOU SLAP ME!?"

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME SLEEP!"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SLAP ME!"

"YOU COULD'VE LISTENED TO ME BUT NO! YOU HAD TO KEEP BUGGING ME! AND I THOUGHT YOU HAD A SMART BRAIN BEHIND THAT BIG FOREHEAD OF YOURS!"

"THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOUR PARENTS LIKE BACON, PIG!"

"BRING IT ON, FOREHEAD!"

Mrs. Yamanaka sighed. _'Must they fight every time Sakura tries to wake her up?'_ she asked herself mentally trying to block out the noise of the rumbling going on upstairs. Then everything turned silent again. Mrs. Yamanaka, fearing the worst, ran towards the stairs. When she got there she laughed at what she saw.

Sakura heard Ino's mom laughing and huffed. "It's not funny." She muttered.

"Yes it is." Said Mrs. Yamanaka as she looked at her husband holding the two girls up in the air by the back of their waistbands. Ino in the left and Sakura in the right. "Was it really that bad that you had to break it up, Inoichi?" she asked her husband.

"They were about to start using the broom and mop sticks." Said Inoichi dryly before looking at his wife. "Yuzu…. Why is it you always make Sakura wake up Ino for you when she comes over?"

Ino's mother looked at him like he was crazy. "That's a stupid question. I'm not gonna get smacked." She answered and heard three sighs.

Inoichi looked at Sakura. "Never listen to my wife again." He said before he put her down and looked at his daughter. "Go get ready for school Ino." He put her down and she walked back into her room.

----------Academy Some Twenty Minutes Later------

Ino and Sakura were currently walking to the Academy. They were talking about who was gonna be in whose team when they neared the Academy and noticed everyone was standing outside.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Lets ask someone." Responded Ino as she searched for someone who could tell them what was going on. She spotted Shikamaru off in the side of the group of kids. "Hey Shikamaru!" she yelled and started running over to him.

Shikamaru looked towards her and sighed. _'It's too early in the morning to argue with her.'_ He thought. _'Maybe I should run away…. Nah. That would mean I have to move. That would be too troublesome.'_

Ino heard him sigh as she neared him. "What's with the sigh you lazy bum? Never mind. What's going on? Why isn't anyone in class?" she asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know. I just came and saw the doors were all locked. It's so troublesome. Why can't they let us in instead of making us _stand _out here?" he then proceeded to sit on the ground and lean against the building.

Ino and Sakura sweat dropped. "Shikamaru, you can't be that lazy you can't even stand for a couple minutes." Said Sakura as she watched Chouji, who was right next to Shikamaru, eat chip after chip.

Chouji actually stopped to speak. "Yeah he is. That's why he didn't learn how to walk until he was four." He said and returned to his chips.

The girls bust out laughing. "Y-You didn't learn to w-walk till you were f-four?" asked Ino through her laughter. She had her eyes squeezed shut so she missed the small blush of embarrassment that appeared on Shikamaru's face.

"Thanks a lot Chouji." He muttered.

"Don't mention it buddy." Said Chouji as he opened another bag of chips.

Things died down after that and they waited for the doors to open. Ten minutes later Sakura was leaning against the building when the doors finally opened and out came Iruka dressed in black.

He walked forward and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, as you all know, today you're all supposed to get placed into teams and meet your Jonin sensei." He said and heard some excited chatter. "But due to a sad development, we will only tell you your team number and the names of your teammates today and tomorrow you will meet your sensei. Now if you could all please go to your classroom and wait for your teacher, we will be with you shortly." With that he turned and walked back into the building.

The kids all took a minute to digest this information before walking into the Academy towards their classrooms. Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru all walked together.

"Why do you think they're making us meet our sensei tomorrow instead of today?" asked Ino as they entered the room.

Shikamaru sat in the closest empty chair, "I don't know." He yawned out and laid his head on the desk.

Ino looked at Sakura who looked back at her. "What?" she asked.

"Why do _you_ think they're doing this?" asked the blonde again.

"How should I know? Do I look like I work here?" she responded.

"Yeah, you're right. You have to be a Chuunin to teach and we all know you'll never make it to that." Said Ino, smirking.

Sakura was about to say something when she saw Naruto come. She looked at him and noticed he looked, she couldn't quite place it, but he looked kind of shaken and a little anxious.

Naruto walked into the classroom and looked around for Sakura. He found her near the middle with the Yamanaka girl and the Nara and the Akamichi boys. _'I need to get Sakura away from everyone else so I can mark her.'_ He thought.

Kyuubi-sama had made it quite clear that morning that if he did not mark Sakura before nightfall, there would be pain. Ten times as much as he had felt that morning in the forest of death when Kyuubi-sama had possessed his body while there was a poisonous snake nearby. Naruto found out two things that morning. One, poison makes his body feel like it's on fire while he waits for it to come out through the wound and two, Kyuubi-sama does not issue out empty threats.

He walked over to the back of the class and sat down in a manner like Shikamaru. He needed rest after the pain from that morning. About three minutes later as he was nearing sleep Iruka came in the classroom.

"Wake up Naruto!" he yelled. Naruto just turned his head away from him. "If you don't wake up right now, I won't tell you what team you're on!" that got a reaction as Naruto lifted his head. What he did next though surprised Iruka.

Naruto lifted his right hand up a little and stuck out his middle finger. "Fuck you Iruka-sensei. I'm tired. Leave me alone." He then lowered his hand and dropped his head on the desk again.

The class was quiet for a couple of seconds before everyone burst out laughing about how the apparent 'rookie of the year' was so disrespectful. Iruka, though, was furious. But as mad as he was he wasn't about to let him know that. He calmed himself a little and cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, why don't we just ignore Naruto like we usually do and continue with the announcement I was going to make before I walked into this room." He paused and saddened. "At approximately 4:19 yesterday afternoon, Mizuki-sensei was found dead in this very room."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Naruto's since he was trying to sleep. And since he was the one who killed him. His lips curled up a bit. Suddenly people were asking questions and looking around the room as if trying to find some evidence. Iruka silenced them quickly.

"We don't know who did it but the cause of death was several deep vertical slashes. One on each arm and three that almost cut right through his mid section." He said and watched as some kids were getting close to passing out.

"Iruka-sensei," called out Kiba. "How come I don't smell the scent of blood in here then?" he asked and started sniffing harder.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Kiba! Cover your nose!" he yelled causing said boy to look at him confused. "This room is still covered in a substance that destroys a person's sense of smell!"

Kiba paled as Iruka ran over to him and covered his face in a cloth. Naruto listened to what was happening and tried hard to not smile in pride that his invention doesn't were off quickly. He then decided he wasn't going to get brutally beaten by Kyuubi-sama because his teacher wouldn't hurry up.

"Iruka-sensei, could you please tell us who is in which team. I want to know already." He said in an impatient tone of voice.

Iruka half glared at Naruto. "If you haven't noticed, we have a small situation here." He said and Naruto dropped his hand, that was lifted in the air, back on the desk. After making sure Kiba was okay, Iruka went up in front of the class. "Well, much as I hate to admit it, Naruto has a point. I'm going to call out the team members first followed by the team number." He stated and pulled out a folder and began reading names.

-------Skip to Important Teams-----

Naruto was getting bored. Six teams and he wasn't in any of them yet. Seriously, why does Iruka make them sit through this? He was about to fall asleep when he heard an important name get called. "Sakura Haruno," he lifted his head up a little. "Naruto Uzumaki," he sighed inwardly and dropped his head only to pick it up again at the last name. "and Sasuke Uchiha. You three are Team seven."

"Hinata Hyuuga," A pale girl on the far left side of the class looked up. "Shino Aburame," Shino looked up and fixed his glasses. "and Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba nodded almost making Akamaru fall off his head. "You three are Team eight."

Naruto started thinking about how he was going to mark Sakura so he missed who was in Team nine. Not that he cared anyway. He had better things to worry about. Like how to save his own ass from torture.

"Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru turned in his sleep and fell off his chair. After a bit of laughter and some lecturing from Iruka he was back in his chair, asleep. "Ino Yamanaka," Ino groaned. "and Chouji Akamichi." Chouji never stopped eating his chips. "You three are Team ten."

Iruka looked up from the folder and at his students. "These are your teams. Tomorrow at noon you are to come here to meet your Jonin sensei." He looked at the clock. "Well… its around noon right now and since there isn't anything to do today you guys may go." Everyone cheered besides Shino, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru who was still asleep.

"Just one last thing before you go." everyone groaned. "There will be a small funeral in honor of Mizuki in back of the Academy tonight so if any of you want to come and give your respect, it will start at 7. Now you may go." Iruka smiled when almost everyone cheered and ran out the door.

-------

Once outside everyone started to head for their homes. Sakura was walking with Ino to her house since there was no way in hell she would go to her own while _he_ was there. As they were walking Sakura noticed that Naruto seemed to be dragging himself in the same direction.

"Hey Ino." She said and the blonde girl looked at her. "Does Naruto live anywhere near your house?" she asked.

Ino shrugged. "I don't know. I've never really seen him anywhere other than the Academy and Ichiraku's." she said and looked at her pink haired friend. "Why?"

"No reason. It's just that he seems to be going the same way we are." She answered, glancing behind her. Ino apparently got the signal as she looked back at Naruto. They both kept looking back at him since he had his head down while he was walking.

Naruto was getting annoyed with them looking back at him every ten seconds. He looked up and caught them when they turned. "Is there a reason you two keep looking back at me every ten god damn seconds?" he asked.

"W-What are you talking about!? We weren-" started Ino but was interrupted by him.

"Please. I can tell you two kept looking back cause your footsteps slow down a little when you look back and speed up when you two try to stay a certain distance from me." He said dryly.

All three of them slowed to a stop and Ino kept studying him. "How is it you can do all these advance Jutsu's like the once you used yesterday and beat Sasuke-kun like it was nothing?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I train." He said and kept his emotionless gaze. He then looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. "Sakura. We're on the same team, right?" he asked pretending to not know the answer.

Sakura was a bit startled by the question but still nodded her head. "Y-Yeah. Weren't you listening?" she asked him.

"Sort of. I usually ignore Iruka like he does to me." He said and shrugged. "But since we're teammates, I was thinking we could talk, you know, get to know each other."

Inner Sakura almost fainted. _**'Oh my god! Did he just ask us out on a date!?**'_ she yelled inside Sakura's head.

Sakura, although just as excited, tried to be realistic. _'No. He just wants to talk to me because we're teammates. So I don't think it is a date.' _She told her inner. Even though she new it wasn't a date didn't mean she was going to deny him. "Um…. I-I guess we c-could."

_**'What the hell was that!? Who are we, Hinata?'**_ scolded her inner.

Naruto looked at her for a while before turning and starting to walk off. Sakura was crushed. Did he decide to leave because of her stuttering? She mentally berating herself when he looked over his shoulder at her. "You coming?" he asked.

Sakura looked up and not trusting herself not to stutter just nodded her head. She then turned towards Ino. "I'll see you later Ino." Was all she said before she ran off towards Naruto.

------------

"So… where are we going?" she asked after they had been walking for a couple of minutes. They were currently in a park and since it was still midday, there wasn't any one else around.

"I dunno." Responded Naruto. He noticed she stopped and turned to see her looking shocked.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

He shrugged. "I've just kinda been walking around looking for a good place to sit and chat." He lied. In truth he was looking for somewhere with no one around so he could mark her. _'This is good enough.'_ He thought as he looked around the park.

Sakura sighed. "Then lets just talk here." She said and he nodded. They went over to a small clearing and sat on the ground. Naruto was leaning against a tree and Sakura was holding herself up with her hands behind her. "Now what?"

He shrugged again. "I dunno. We ask each other questions?" he said as if a little uncertain.

"Well duh but about what?" She asked leaning forward, towards him.

"I dunno." He shrugged and she glared at him. "What do you want to know?" he asked her watching her as she let down her glare and started looking thoughtful.

"Um… well… how old are you? And how old were you when you entered the Academy?" she asked. She had always been curious as to how he failed the graduation exam three times yet they were the same age.

He looked at her. "Uh… I'm fourteen since yesterday and I entered the Academy when I was around 6." He said in a bored tone.

"6? But I thought kids are supposed to enter at the age of 7. How did you get in a year early?" she asked, amazed.

He looked at her again with his expressionless face and shrugged. "I dunno. I think it was something about my Taijutsu being good enough to gain me early admission." He answered.

_**'Idiot. How could you forget about how good his Taijutsu is?'**_ inner Sakura berated her host. _**'Here's the kid who would beat up others twice his age like it was nothing.'**_

_'Oh. Yeah. Guess it just slipped my mind.'_ Responded Sakura sheepishly in her head. She looked at Naruto and found him half asleep against the tree base. She thought he looked cute and had to resist the urge to go and put her head on his shoulder and join him in a nap. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at her sleepily. "Yeah?" he yawned out and stretched.

"How come you're so tired?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh… I was training really hard this morning." He half-lied. He had been training in the forest like he did every morning before the snake showed up. That's when Kyuubi-sama had possessed him.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense." She said as she wondered what kind of training he was doing to be so exhausted.

"What do you think of Sasuke?"

Sakura was a little startled by the question. "Huh?" Came her intelligent response.

He stared at her. "Sasuke. What do you think about him?" He asked again. _'All I got to do is get her to answer this and then I'll put my plan into motion.'_ He thought as he waited for her response.

**_'__I think he is an arrogant jerk with a stick lodged so far up his ass it's stuck in his throat and that's why he never talks to anyone.'_** said inner Sakura.

Sakura completely agreed with her inner but wasn't about to let Naruto find out she still liked him instead of Sasuke. "He's soo dreamy. He's mysterious, handsome, cool, strong, and an Uchiha. That means he's like royalty." She lied through her teeth. Inner Sakura was about to puke and Sakura was there with her.

Naruto could tell she wasn't saying all her feeling about the Uchiha but pushed that observation aside. _'Who cares if she likes, loves, or hates that Uchiha. I just want to mark her and get this over with'_ he thought, still keeping his cold blue eyes on her. "So you like him?" He asked her.

_**'HELL NO!'**_ shrieked inner Sakura.

"I'd say more like love him is more like it." She lied and her inner instantly threw up. She was trying as hard as she could from doing the same. She was staring at Naruto, who had put his head down after her declaration of love.

_**'Idiot! I told you he liked us! You just crushed his heart!'**_ inner Sakura yelled at her host. She was over exaggerating things and they both knew it but she couldn't help it. _**'Apologize and tell him the truth!'**_ she ordered.

Sakura didn't get much time to think about if she should seeing as she suddenly found herself pinned under a smirking Naruto. "Hn. Is that so? Well I've got something to tell you that may crush any dreams you have of him in your future." He spoke as he had her hands pinned above her head and her legs at his sides. He started moving his face closer towards hers.

Sakura's heart was beating fast and her face was flushed from their position. She saw his face getting closer. _'Oh god. What's he doing?'_

_**'I told you he likes us!'**_ inner Sakura yelled Happily as he drew closer.

Naruto stopped a couple inches away from her face. They were close enough to feel each others breath on their faces. He smirked again. "And that thing is," he got closer. "You're mine." He covered her lips with his. Her eyes widened but closed after a few seconds.

He smirked into the kiss. _'Now, while she's shocked I'll break the kiss and mark her quickly.'_ He thought as he tried to separate from her. There was a problem with his plan though. Try as he might he found he couldn't pull himself away. He actually deepened the kiss.

Sakura felt his tongue glide across her lower lip and hungrily opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers in between. As their tongues wrestled their hands began to wander. She felt his left hand go down and grasp her ass and his right hand go and squeeze her left breast gently. She, in response, wrapped her legs around his waist and fisted some of his hair softly.

They continued like that for a couple of minutes. They had started breathing through their noses two minutes into their make out session. Finally they had stopped for a break. They were both looking at each other while they panted heavily.

Naruto finally getting control of his body again wasted no time and went to her neck, he could tell she thought he was going to kiss it and had to resist doing just that. When he got there he licked the spot for a while and bit into it. He heard her grunt and then saw that a small black mark was appearing in the base of her neck.

It looked like a spiral surrounded by a curved line above and below it. The lines had four other lines sticking outwards each. Naruto recognized this symbol._ 'Kyuubi-sama. Is that…. Is that the same seal as the one that keeps you locked inside of me?'_ he mentally asked but didn't get a response.

While he still had his teeth in her neck Sakura was having her own thoughts. '_Ugh. That h-hurts so much. Ow. Why d-does it hurt so mu-much?'_ she asked herself expecting her inner to say something but she never did. She started to feel light headed and could feel herself losing consciousness.

He pulled his teeth out and looked at her. She looked tired and a little sick. Her eyes were lidded and her head was off to the side. He, for some reason, cupped her face and kissed her softly one last time.

Sakura's eyes started to close after the kiss but still heard the last thing he said. "Or at least, now you are."

**To be continued………….**

------------------

AN/ Alright, this has got to be, by far, the longest chapter I've written so far for any story. Twelve almost thirteen pages! Damn. The most I've ever written in my life! So if you couldn't guess in here Sakura and Ino are friendlier than in the show. This is do with the fact that she spends a lot of time at Ino's cause of her step-father. Also……. well I don't really remember what I wrote and I'm to lazy to go check it over right now and want to post this up so….. if you have any questions just say it in a review or send a PM. Last thing. Please review.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

While it pains me to say this, I will be taking a break from writing. This means that those of you who are waiting for an update to any of my fics, will have to wait even longer, which sucks cause I was about to post 'NWD" chapter 5. I will not be posting more chapters until I have recovered from what this site has done to me recently.

The reason for this break is that there are way too many angst fics in the NaruSaku section. Although I have no problem with a small amount of angst, these recent fics have been going **_too far_** for the fics to be called NaruSaku stories, A.K.A., they have Sakura sleeping with someone else, betraying Naruto's trust, marrying someone else, and the list goes on. It is because of these fics, that do not deserve to be in the NaruSaku filter, that I am too bothered to write anymore, or post the chapter. Because of people trying to bring down the quality of NaruSaku fics, I have become depressed, and angry.

I just have one question before I leave... What the hell!? Why are people, who probably don't like the NaruSaku couple in the first place and are only trying to mess with us who do, posting these pieces of crap in this filter!? What motivates someone to write a story where the female completely betrays the trust of the male!? The people who write stories like that are sick people, and I have suffered because of them. I already have a weak mental state, but after reading those types of stories, I'm afraid I have cracked, again. I will be back, once I feel better, but until then, you will have to be patient.

The last thing I'd like to say is that I'm sorry to those of you who have waited patiently for the new Chapter. I will try to get better soon, but these stories have really messed me up. And just because I'm taking a break from writing(And by the way people, Born isn't writing this, I'm his friend Jason, writing whatever this ingrate, Born, says), doesn't mean you can't contact me. I will still be on my computer but I will be avoiding my story files. Once again, I'm sorry for this but I don't want to post a chapter that sucks, I wanna put good chapters, that I'm afraid I can't come up with in my current condition.

-Born From a NaruSaku Lemon(and Jason)


	6. Chapter 5

AN/ Yes, Ladies and Gentleman, your eyes are not deceiving you – Chapter 5 of 'Just Following Orders' is now up! Now, again, I would like to apologize for taking so long, and I'll try to work extra hard in making this story live up to your expectations, for having made you wait so long for it.

Also, thanks to all of you for being so understanding about my absence in writing, and I'll try to avoid going on a long break again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Thankfully neither does Hinata, but Sakura does, and Kishimoto owns all three of them, plus more.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

"**Kyuubi"**

**Just Following Orders**

**Chapter 5: To be announced**

As the sun rose the next morning, Naruto was once again found atop the Hokage monument, like he was every morning. The only difference being that this time, instead of glaring down at the villagers, he was deep in thought. So deep in thought, that he had yet to notice that gray clouds blocked the sun, threatening to let rain fall soon.

He kept repeating the events from the day before in his head, trying to find out why he had been incapable of breaking from that kiss with Sakura. He had tried to pull away, yet his body had done the opposite of what his mind said.

Closing his eyes and sighing, he wondered if he should try to contact Kyuubi-sama, who had been silent ever since he marked Sakura.

_'Sakura...' _

His mind was once again clouded with thoughts about her. After he had taken her to his home, and put her unconscious form on his bed, she had turned to her side, with the back of her shirt rising up, revealing bruises on her back.

**-------- Flashback-----**

_Naruto appeared in his room in a poof of black smoke, carrying Sakura bridal style, a cross between a bored and an annoyed expression on his face. He then moved towards his bed, wanting to set down the unconscious girl. Unfortunately for the girl, after being raised by a demon, Naruto hardly knew the meaning of the word, gentle. As soon as he reached his bed, he dropped Sakura with a soft_'thump.'

_He watched, amused, as her face contorted a little before she turned her body, trying to make herself comfortable. As he was about to turn to leave, he saw a bit of blue on her back, visible since her shirt had raised when she turned._

_Finding that odd, he moved closer, kneeling onto the bed and shifting her, so that she was on her stomach. He then proceeded to push her shirt up, revealing more blue spots on her back. He ran his hands over her back, feeling the small bumps on her otherwise smooth and silky skin._

_Naruto's eyes kept shifting up to Sakura's face, which seemed to flash in slight discomfort every time his hand touched the bruises. Pulling his hand back, and getting off the bed, he headed towards the bathroom, looking for something to put on her wounds. _

_After finding a basic medical ointment, he headed back to the room, only to raise an eyebrow when he noticed there was noticeably less bruising. Slightly confused, he approached the bed, watching as the formally large blue spots healed slowly._

_Although that did catch Naruto's attention, he quickly dismissed it as the mark's doing. It would make sense, seeing as the seal was made of Kyuubi-sama's chakra, which could both heal and destroy. When the bruises were almost gone, Naruto pulled her shirt back down before getting off the bed and moving to exit his room, it was still early so he figured he could get a bit of training in before the end of the day._

**------ End Flashback-----**

He had been unable to fully concentrate on his training last night, as he kept wondering why his mate had such injuries; Ninja usually go to the hospital if they're injured while training, and, unless it was a minor injury that a genin insisted be healed, the hospital tended to completely heal them before releasing them.

Bruising like Sakura had, although not the type to be hospital top priority, was bad enough to need to go get healed. So why hadn't she gone?

Naruto shook his head, trying to remove all the useless thoughts that were clouding up his mind. He had more important matters to think about, like why he seemed unable to make his strongest Jutsu strong enough to kill instantly, instead of killing the target slowly.

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly received a few sets of memories that weren't his. After a few seconds of sorting them out, he found that some of his shadow clones had been dispelled, embarrassingly, after getting into a fight with each other. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the group that he sent to the east side of Konoha.

"Tch," Naruto made his disapproval known before sighing. With a snap of his fingers, four shadow clones appeared behind him, each having as much chakra as a low Chuunin. Without a word, they jumped off the front of the mountain, before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

Naruto returned to looking out at the village, only now taking notice that the sun had risen pretty high, and from the way it looked, rain should be coming down around noon.

_'Hn,'_ he thought, _'about an hour and a half until the academy starts. Better go see if Sakura's awake, we have to meet whatever Jonin is our sensei today,' _in a poof of black smoke, he was gone.

---------------

Sakura had no idea where she was at the moment, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. The reason being that she could tell, from just looking around the room she was in, that the people who had taken her didn't like Konoha to much.

The room was pretty small, with only a bed, which wasn't too comfortable, and an empty dresser next to the bed. On the wall opposite the dresser, posters of the Third and Fourth Hokage, as well as maps of Konoha, were hung up. The maps seemed to have areas of Konoha circled, and the posters had slashes and kunai and shuriken in them. It also didn't help that the only window had been boarded shut and Sakura could tell someone was walking past the door every other minute, so it would be hard to remove the boards without getting caught.

All in all, Sakura felt like crying.

She had woken up from a dream turned nightmare, in which, at first, she was kissing Naruto, and he had said she was his, before everything went black and the next thing she knew, she was walking in a dingy sewer way. After following the sewers, she found a room that seemed to show images on the walls like movies. Among them she found one that horrified her.

**-----Dream----**

_She watched, from someone else's eyes, someone walking down a dark alley, humming a song she remembered even after five years of not hearing it. The man had brown hair and bright green eyes, and wore the standard Chuunin uniform, a green vest and dark blue shirt and pants. It was her father, Kisuke Haruno, humming the lullaby he used to hum for Sakura at night._

_Her attention caught, Sakura decided to stay and watch. The person watching her father moved along the roof of the building they were on and maneuvered their way down silently. _

_Kisuke, having felt someone nearby, stopped and turned around before calling out, "Come out, I know you're there."_

_The person came out of the shadows, and Kisuke sighed. _

"_You're just a kid," Kisuke said. "Well, what are you doing out here at this hour," he asked. There was no answer from the kid making Kisuke frown. He walked towards the kid and Sakura had almost smiled, it was just like her dad to go out of his way to try and help someone._

_Suddenly, Kisuke jumped back, avoiding a barrage of shuriken and kunai. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the child, realizing it had set him up. Kisuke's hand reached into his kunai pouch, drawing two kunai, one for each hand. When the next barrage of shuriken came, he deflected them all with all the skill of a Chuunin, not making one unnecessary move. _

_Though, while Kisuke was preoccupied with the oncoming projectiles, the child's gaze was partially blocked by a small, clawed hand, before it shifted to the opposite arm just as the clawed hand pierced the forearm, causing blood to leak out slowly._

_Sakura had winced when she saw this, seeing as the claws dung in pretty deep, and she doubt she could do something like that without screaming._

_Soon the blood stopped, but the wounds were still open, granted it was because the claws were still embedded in his arm. Quickly, red chakra began to cover the palm of the wounded arm, making the nails become sharp and longer than the other hand's had been. The child's gaze shifted back to Kisuke, who seemed to have been successful in deflecting most of the kunai and shuriken. All he had to show that he had been attacked were a few cuts on his clothes, and one on his ear._

_That changed quickly. _

_The child began to get closer, before thrusting his chakra covered hand towards Kisuke, who blocked by crossing his arms. Both grunted as the sharp nails pierced his arms, and Kisuke quickly pushed the child away. It landed on a trash can, and from there it went back to watching as Kisuke dodged and deflected the projectiles. _

_Sakura hadn't noticed it at first, but Kisuke was definitely slowing down, like his body was becoming heavier as time passed. When the first shuriken hit the Chuunin's shoulder, Sakura could practically feel the smirk on the kid's face._

_After that, it was one hit after the next, and Kisuke seamed to be unable to scream out loud, as no noise came from him, even though his mouth was opening and closing every now and then. Again and again he was pelted with shuriken and kunai, until the last one struck him on the throat. Moments later his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward._

**------Dream End----**

Sakura could feel tears coming to her eyes again. She had never gotten to see her father's body, so she didn't know if that was how he had actually died, but even so, it was a horrible nightmare. It was only made worse from the fact she saw it from the killer's point of view, giving her the sense that it was her that killed her father.

Tears falling from her eyes at the thought, she hugged her knees to her chest, trying desperately to get the memory of the dream out of her head. It was in vain as it seemed to keep coming back. And the fact that she appeared to be captured didn't help make her feel any better.

She was snapped out of her misery when she heard a smack like noise from outside of the door, followed by a, "Wake up, idiot." There was a groan before someone responded.

"Go away, I'm tired and it's boring around here." Said the second person. Another smack like noise was heard.

"It doesn't matter, we were told to keep an eye on her, so stay awake." The first person ordered. Sakura noticed that the two outside the door seemed to sound similar, but wasn't sure due to the voices being muffled on the door.

"Fuck off, you can't tell me what to do." There was another smack like sound, followed by what sounded like growling. "That's it, you're dead, fucker!"

Sounds of a struggle were heard, lasting for what felt like a few minutes, before two thumps rang through Sakura's room. Looking towards the door, Sakura saw two glistening points sticking out of the door, which were soon pulled out.

"Well, that takes care of those two nuisances." A calmer, more passive voice said. The sound of footsteps approaching the door were heard, followed by the door knob being turned.

Sakura, who was pushing herself against the wall behind her in a hopeless attempt to hide from whoever was at the door. Slowly, almost as if time itself was slowing to a halt, the door was pushed open, revealing a spiky haired person, whose features were blocked out by the light behind them.

"Oh, you're already up." There was no mistaking that voice, it had to be him.

"Naruto?" She asked, carefully.

"Yeah?" He responded, tilting his head slightly. When he got no response from the girl, he moved farther into the room, causing light to enter the room, lighting it as well as his face. With his ability to see in the dark, a skill he obtained after much training at night, he could see that she didn't truly believe it was him.

Sakura, although happy that it was Naruto, didn't know if it was really him. After all, What would Naruto be doing somewhere where the people didn't seem to like Konoha. But she also had no way of checking if it really was Naruto. They weren't exactly close, so it wasn't like she could ask him a special question to find out if it was him or not.

"Sakura," Naruto said, interrupting her thoughts, "could you hurry up and tell me what you want; I don't want my ramen to get cold." He finished, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. Behind him, Sakura could see another room, resembling a living room connected to a small kitchen area.

Figuring that Naruto was the only person to eat ramen for breakfast – at least she thought it was still breakfast time – she figured it must really be him. But she now had a few questions to ask.

"Uh, Naruto, where are we," she asked.

"My house," he responded almost immediately.

That shocked Sakura, as she wasn't expecting that to be the answer. Taking another look around the room, Sakura saw everything she had seen before, only a little clearer, seeing as there was more light than before. She also saw that Naruto was beginning to get impatient.

"But," She began, looking back at Naruto, "how come the posters on your walls are like that," she asked looking toward the wall, missing the flash of surprise – and Panic – that passed through Naruto's eyes.

As fast as it had come, it was gone, and Naruto had thought of something to say.

"Well, the posters are like that because, since the villagers don't like me, they keep breaking in and destroying all my stuff," Sakura had turned towards him after he said that. "They rip the posters of the Hokages I get 'cause they say I don't deserve to consider them my heroes. The shuriken were from an accident this morning – Don't ask," he added when he saw the confused look in her eyes. "The map pretty much has the parts of Konoha I have to avoid circled," Naruto finished, going over what he said in head to check for anything he might have left out.

"But, then, who were the people outside," Sakura asked.

"Oh, those were my shadow clones. When I left to train this morning, you were sleeping, and since my place isn't the safest place, I left a few shadow clones to guard you," said Naruto. "Except, my shadow clones don't always behave, and fight with each other. That's why I dispelled them when I got home," he finished, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura took a few seconds to let everything Naruto had said sink in. Everything she had wondered about had a reasonable explanation. She had noticed how the people of the village seemed to scowl and whisper whenever he walked in and out of the academy – when he actually went – or whenever they saw him in Ichiraku's. Even though she had no idea why they disliked him to such an intensity, it wouldn't be hard to picture some random villager breaking into his home and vandalizing it.

The map would also be reasonable, as it would be good to know what parts of town a person wasn't welcome in. From the looks of it, Naruto wasn't welcome near the Hyuuga compound, the Aburame compound, the Nara compound and the Inuzuka grounds. And the shadow clones were there to protect her _**--**_ and having seen the clones annoying her classmates the day before, she could tell they weren't always obedient.

_'I wonder what he did to get the Aburame mad with him,' _she thought. The Aburame were usually very calm, with unusually long patience. The Hyuuga she could understand – seeing as they hated everyone that wasn't a Hyuuga anyways – and the Nara and Inuzuka as well – as she could see how the Nara could get annoyed with an energetic Naruto, and the Inuzuka could hold a grudge with a mischievous one – but the Aburame?

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto's patience snapped.

"Dammit, screw this," he yelled, turning around and walking out of the room. "If you have any more questions, come and ask them, but hurry, academy starts in about an hour," he said as he walked to the table.

Sakura, a little surprised by his sudden outburst, nodded. "Um, oka–"

"Fuck, I knew it, it got cold," came the sudden interruption. Looking over at Naruto, Sakura saw that he was referring to his cup of ramen. She walked out of the room and, for the first time, saw what Naruto's home looked like.

It was kinda small, with the Living room and kitchen being part of the same room. A small table was close to the stove and refrigerator, while an old couch was on the opposite side of the room. In another corner, there were a few weights, weapons, and other training items. The walls had nothing on them, except dirt and chipped paint, and the floor creaked every couple of steps.

_'Uh, I think I liked the other room better,' _Sakura thought as she reached the table where Naruto was. Said boy seemed to be staring at his cold ramen. "Naruto," she called him, wondering what he was doing.

He shifted his gaze towards her. "Hm," he responded.

"What are you doing," she asked. He just blinked before turning towards the cup of ramen again.

"Nothing," he said, picking up the cup of ramen and walking over to a small pot the was on top of the stove. "Just wondering how to reheat this," he answered, pouring the ramen inside the pot and turning on the stove. "You gonna want some," he asked, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Um, no thanks," she declined. Naruto just shrugged and went back to staring at his heating ramen. A few seconds passed before Sakura finally asked the question that had been in her mind since she woke up. "Naruto, um, why am I here?"

"I brought you here," he said, not looking back at her. His answer only brought up more questions.

"Why," she asked, confused as to why he'd take her to his house.

"Don't you remember," he asked, looking over his shoulder at her. From the way her eyebrow rose in confusion, he guessed not. He turned the stove of and picked the pot up, pouring it's contents back into the ramen cup before turning to her, cup in one hand and chopsticks in the other. "You fainted yesterday," he paused to stir and blow on the noodles a few times before raising a few of them to his mouth, "after I marked you," he finished, putting the noodles in his mouth and slurping them up.

As Naruto ate his ramen, he didn't notice that Sakura had gone wide eyed. Had her dream actually happened? Unconsciously, her hand moved up to her neck, to the spot where Naruto had bitten, and felt around for the bite marks. Although she couldn't find the bite marks, she did feel a slight shiver go down her back when her fingers passed over a spot on her neck.

_'But, if he really marked me, then the kiss must've been real, too,' _she thought, remembering her dream, which was actually real. It seemed almost unreal, that he had actually kissed her. The teenage girl part of her almost felt like squealing and couldn't wait to tell Ino about it. But another part of her told her to not tell anyone.

"Well," Naruto started, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts of why she felt she shouldn't tell anyone, "I think we should get going," he said, putting the empty cup on the table. "You gonna want to go home and change, or just go straight to the academy," he asked, seemingly interested.

Sakura thought about it, and after figuring that her step father would probably be home already, decided against going to change – no matter how much she wanted to.

"Let's just go to the academy, I'll change after I get home," she told him. Naruto just shrugged before walking towards one of the three doors in the room. Sakura figured that the one he was walking towards was the way out, another was the room she was in before, and the last was the bathroom.

"Let's go then," he said, opening the door, revealing that they were in Konoha, but in the poor part of it. "Come on," he said before walking outside. Sakura quickly followed, and was surprised when Naruto only closed the door, without locking it, before beginning to walk away.

"Naruto, aren't you going to lock the door," Sakura asked, walking to catch up to him. Naruto only shrugged.

"Nah. This way I don't have to fix or replace my door if somone breaks in. They don't break the door if it's open," he said, as if it was common sense. Behind him, Sakura was frowning, wondering what kind of life Naruto must have lived.

_'Besides, even if someone does break in, my shadow clones will take care of them,' _Naruto thought to himself, the sides of his mouth curving up slightly. As they continued to walk, another thought came to Naruto mind._ 'I wonder where Kyuubi-sama is...'_

**------ Inside Sakura's Mind -----**

An annoyed Inner Sakura was trying her best to lock the nightmare that Sakura had in the back if said girl's mind, in the 'repressed memories' part, but the dream seemed to have a life of it's own, as it refused to be locked away. Slowly, the dream began to turn red, Inner Sakura, being interested in what was happening, got closer to it. As soon as she was close enough, it had already turned completely red.

When Inner Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion, a large red eye opened up, startling her.

**'What do we have here? A second entity,' **a deep, guttural voice said. **"I'll have to take care of you. I wouldn't want you to get in my way later," **said the voice. Suddenly, what looked like red fog began to seep out of the dream, moving towards the scared Inner Sakura, and slowly wrapping around her. As she was lifted up off the ground, she saw the large eye narrow, as if it was smiling. **"I think I'll do to you what I did to Naruto's spirit."**

**-To Be Continued**

AN/ Well, there it is. Sorry I took so long in finishing it, I just got stuck, several times. Other, less important, stuff got in the way, too, but writer's block was the main reason. Also, even though it's not important, another reason was I had just found out I had Microsoft Movie Maker, and I had to give it a go. If you want to see my first tries at AMVs, go to my page, it has a link to my Youtube channel. Lastly, as you know, please review.

P.S. I thank Nickleback's "Savin Me" for helping me get out of my writer's block, it gave me ideas for this story, NWD (Naruto Wandering Demon, my other story) and a few new ideas, which I will hopefully have out soon.


	7. Chapter 6

AN/ Well, I seem to be in the writing mood. Not a day ago did I finally finish writing the sixth chapter for my other story, and I'm already writing chapter six of this story. Maybe if I finish this chapter fast, I'll even write chapter two of 'Cursed,' a fic whose name might still change. But that all depends on whether I'm still in a writing mood after this.

I had an original plot for this fic, but now I'm changing it slightly. I still wanna use the plot, however, but it will be used as filler chapters, which I will state in the beginning of the chapter if it is a filler. Now, this one isn't, and the first one probably won't be out until later. I'm making the fillers fit in the time between arcs. I'll explain more when I write the first one, which should be during the time after Kakashi's test and the supposed C-rank mission.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

"**Kyuubi"**

**Just Following Orders**

**Chapter Six: First Team Meeting**

As Naruto and Sakura walked towards the academy, the pair seemed to be getting a mix of looks. One, and the most common, was the glares directed at Naruto. Another was the gentle smiles Sakura seemed to be getting from some people. Then there were those of confusion, suspicion and even disbelief that the 'demon' was trying to trick the pink haired girl into thinking he was worth her time.

While Naruto seemed to either be ignoring the looks or not taking notice of them, Sakura did. It was almost impossible to not notice the pure hatred on their faces as they glared at the blond boy beside her. Sakura had never thought so many people could hate a single person so much, before. It only made her wonder why they did.

Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, his eyes squinted and a large smile on his face. The people observing him would assume that it was because he had a fairly pretty girl with him, or maybe because he was gonna meet his sensei that afternoon. He had, after all, made the village think he was just a dimwitted prankster. He knew they would think again about glaring at him and calling him a demon if they knew it was a compliment to him.

For, honestly, what better way to compliment a being who idolized the feared Kyuubi no Yoko than to say he was the demon itself? The only way would be for them to say that it chose him to be it's vessel, not the Yondaime.

As they continued to walk towards the academy, they began to see more students doing the same. Those that weren't busy talking to their friends gave them a questioning look before returning to whatever it was that they were doing. Eventually, they neared the building, which by this time was surrounded by Genin nervously waiting to meet their Jonin sensei. However before they rounded the last corner, Naruto pulled Sakura into an alley in between the last two buildings.

To say Sakura was surprised to be pinned against a wall by Naruto would be an understatement. He hand one hand covering her mouth, and the other was on her shoulder, pushing her against the wall. He seemed to be scanning the alley and trying to make sure no one was around.

_'Oh, god. Don't tell me he wants to do _that_?'_ she mentally asked herself, blushing slightly. _'I-I don't think I'm ready... not to mention we're in public!'_ Surprisingly, there was no response from her inner persona. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the blond began to speak.

"Alright, Sakura, I'm going to let go, but you have to listen to me. Okay?" he asked, only getting a small nod from the girl. He let go of her and backed up a bit, spacing himself away enough to be able to dodge her if she chose to strike; she did have a reputation for doing that to him. "Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to act like everything is normal."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Was he talking about the fact that he marked her? Or that he kissed her (after he said she was his)? Sakura blushed as she remembered their rather _passionate_ make-out session.

"I mean, you need to act like I never marked you." he explained, proving her first guess correct, however at the same time making her look down. Naruto, figured she thought he was ashamed of her, which wasn't, entirely, true. He moved forward, grabbing her chin with his thumb and index fingers, pulling her face up. "I don't need everyone making fun of you for being... _involved_ with me. I don't have enough stamina to beat up everyone from the academy." he said, smiling falsely.

Sakura just stood there for a few seconds, staring at Naruto, unable to believe what he said. He wanted to protect her; he wasn't trying to hide her. "Okay..." she finally said, softly. Naruto gave her a wider smile before turning around and walking further down the alley.

"Good. Now, you go on to the academy, first. I'll catch up, later." he said, rolling his eyes at the fact that she had believed that. But, as he had read in the Icha Icha book, before he had gutted it, so he could use it to review his data on the village with people only thinking he was being a pervert, 'A happy woman means a happier man.' The sole reason Kyuubi-sama had made him get a mate was... well, to mate with.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked. He stopped and turned around, grinning.

"I usually get to the academy late, so I'm going to go walk around for a while." he replied, half lying. He was gonna walk, but to the Hokage's office. It's been a while since he last visited, and he knew the old man would make him stay and listen to him go on and on about the council if he didn't go soon. Honestly, why he didn't just kill those bunch of geezers, he didn't know.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll go meet up with Ino, then." she said, turning to leave. When she walked out of the alley, she bumped into someone, making them both fall over. "Sorry about that." Sakura apologized, looking at the person she knocked over. She was surprised to see a pair of lavender eyes staring back at her.

"I-It's okay, Sakura-san." the young heiress replied, getting up with the help of the two older Hyuuga's that were escorting her to school, one of which was asking if she was hurt. She was wearing her usual large gray sweater, with a pair of dark blue tight pants. Her dark blue hair was short. Smiling she told him that she was okay, before holding her hand out to Sakura. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she said as she helped the rosette to her feet.

"I wasn't either." Sakura said, looking back at the alley where Naruto had previously been, only to find it empty. Turning back to the young Hyuuga, she noticed the guards behind her keeping an eye on her, as if daring her to do something while they were there. "Well," she began, getting uncomfortable from their stares, "thanks for helping me up. I guess I'll see you in class." she said turning to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Hinata's voice was almost too small for Sakura to hear. Turning to her escorts, she smiled at them and bowed. "Th-Thank you for bringing m-me here, but I'm going with Sa-Sakura-san." she said nervously, only getting nods and bows of respect before the two took their leave. "Y-You don't mind, do you?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "No. not at all." she said. Quickly, both of them began walking down the street.

* * *

--Elsewhere --

Naruto sighed as he removed his Henge, still unable to believe that all the men in the village fell prey to his useless attack. He stared at the man on the floor, passed out from blood loss, inside of the Hokage tower.

_'Honestly, must I use that Jutsu on him, every time I visit the old geezer?'_ he thought, hoping to hear Kyuubi-sama tell him about how the man was a useless waste of space. Nothing. Sighing, he continued to the old man's office, stopping only when he reached the large oak doors; there seemed to be people conversing in the room. He didn't have time to eavesdrop, however, when the doors opened and two elderly people walked out. They seemed to have noticed him but just ignored him.

_'At least compliment me...'_ Naruto thought as he saw the Sandaime's advisors walk down the hall. He snapped back to his senses when he saw the doors being closed by a pair of Jonin; apparently there were quite a few of them in there. "Wait!" Naruto yelled in the annoying tone of voice he used around others as he ran to get in the room.

As soon as he was inside, he noticed that there was a total of nine Jonin in the room, along with the aged Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" the Sandaime's voice came out gentle and slightly confused, causing the young blond turn towards him. Sarutobi was old, if the wrinkles and liver spots were any indication. His gray hair didn't help the argument against this fact either. He wore the usual Kage garb which consisted of a long white robe and a triangular white hat with the front tip colored in his country's color, in this case red, and a kanji symbol that stated what country he hailed from. The old man stared as Naruto blinked before grinning sheepishly.

"What? I can't come visit my favorite old man?" Naruto asked, hearing the gasps from the gathered Jonin. He also heard a small chuckle, but it wasn't from the Hokage. Said old man coughed lightly drawing Naruto's attention away from trying to figure out who was chuckling.

"I appreciate the visit, Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid that you'll have to come back another time. We are currently discussing important Shinobi business." said the old Sarutobi, smiling apologetically at the orange clad boy in front of him.

"Is this a mission briefing?" Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion. _'Don't tell me all of these Jonin are going on this mission.'_ he thought.

"No, but—"

"Well, then, I don't see why I have to leave. I mean, if it's just Shinobi business, then I can be here." Naruto grinned, pointing at his headband. "I am, after all, a Genin, now. Shinobi business is now my business." he stated, smiling widely. Someone began laughing on the other side of the room, making Naruto and the Sandaime turn to see a Jonin with black hair and a short beard laughing.

He calmed down shortly and wiped his eyes from the tears that had gathered there. "That's rich, brat. A Genin fresh out of the academy thinking 'Shinobi business' concerns him." he said, referring to the fact that he was an actual brat, not because of the demon. "What are you, the dead last?" he asked. One would certainly think that if they saw his appearance and the way he acted.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He had learned to not show any hostel feelings near the Hokage; the old goat seemed adept at picking up any ill will. "For your information, I'm the 'rookie of the year!'" Naruto yelled, pointing at the man. "So if any Genin has a right to be here, it's me!" The Jonin didn't appear to believe him.

"No offense, but last I heard, you were sleeping in class, and close to failing the year, again." said the Jonin, smirking and crossing his arms across his chest. That merely got the young blond madder, but before he could say anything, he was cut off by an amused but gentle voice.

"It's true, Asuma, Naruto-kun is the 'rookie of the year.'" The Sandaime said, smiling at the exchange between the blond and his son. The younger Sarutobi looked speechless for a second before dropping the subject, obviously admitting defeat. "But Naruto," the Hokage began, turning his attention towards the whiskered boy, "since you are the rookie of the year, it's your job to represent all the Genin of this year. Meaning you have to be on time to all your appointments, including waiting at the academy for your Jonin sensei."

Naruto groaned. "Aw man. You serious?" Naruto pouted, making the Sandaime chuckle. Then the old man stopped and stared at the Genin intently.

"Naruto, Iruka told me a friend of mine showed you the Kage Bushin." he began, making Naruto stiffen slightly. "Who were you talking about?" he asked, making Naruto put his brain into overtime. A few scenarios came into his head, but he figured he would use the one that would be most expected of his 'dumb' persona. It seemed to work before.

"He didn't tell me his name, just that he knew you and that he could teach me a cool Jutsu." said the blond, his face bearing the look of trying to remember. "But after teaching it to me, I never saw him again." he added, as an after thought in case they asked where he was. The Hokage closed his eyes in thought.

"I see. Do you remember what he looked like?" the old man asked, making Naruto return to his 'thinking pose;' his eyes closed, fingers on his chin and face turned slightly upwards to the left.

"Not really, he had a mask covering his face, all I could see were his lips." he said, making the Hokage sigh.

_'Leave it to Naruto-kun to accept an offer from someone he doesn't know.' _thought the aged Hokage. "Is that all you remember?" the blond resumed his pose for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Alright then, if that's all, hurry up and get to the academy."

"No, wait, wait! I just remembered something." Naruto said, though the Hokage only looked at him disbelievingly. "On his chest... he had these... uh, arms—"

"Get to the academy, Naruto-kun." the Sandaime said, exasperated, as his son began laughing, joined with a few other Jonin shortly. Naruto pouted before stubbornly agreeing.

"Fine, but the next time you feel lonely and want someone to come visit you, don't come crying to me!" he said as he walked out, arms crossed across his chest and a half scowl, half pout on his face. As soon as he was gone, Asuma turned to his father.

"Is he really the 'rookie of the year?'" he asked, making the Hokage sigh.

"Unfortunately." as soon as he finished his answer, there was a poof of smoke in the middle of the room. When the smoke cleared, a man with gray hair made to stick up and to the left by his slanted headband which covered his left eye, a Jonin uniform and a mask covering the bottom half of his face, making so the only visible part of his face was his right eye, stood there. His visible eye was creased upwards as he waved his hand at everyone in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw a cat stuck in a tree and just had to help it get down." he said, making the other Jonin in the room stare at him with a blank expression on their faces.

-- With Naruto --

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower, ignoring the still unconscious guard at the bottom, with his hands folded behind his head, a habit for when he wanted to walk without being distracted. He supposed the old goat was right, he did need to get to the academy, but he really didn't feel like going. He knew today was probably just gonna be meet and greet, so why bother?

"**Because your mate is there, and I need you to test something out."** a familiar voice said in Naruto head, making him grin slightly.

_'Kyuubi-sama, welcome back.'_ Naruto greeted his master, as he pick up a carton of milk from a stand nearby, making sure that the owner wasn't looking, before opening it. '_And what is it that you want me to test?'_ he asked as he began drinking stolen milk. It tasted off.

"**I did a bit of rearranging in Haruno's mind,"** the Kyuubi began, thinking back at how that entity had screamed in pain, **"and I found something intriguing. It seems Haruno has a separate persona inside of her, one that expresses what she truly thinks, compared to what she may say or do." **it explained, almost making Naruto spit out his milk

_'A separate persona? How the hell is that possible?'_ he asked, as he felt something lumpy pass down his throat. "Fuck, I think it's spoiled..." he said before letting it drop onto a pile of trash in front of a grocery store.

"**I'm not entirely sure, but it might be due to the fact that she, like all of the Konoha bitches, seemed to act according to how they think the Uchiha wants them to, instead of how they want to." **Made sense to Naruto; almost all of the girls in the village had their hair long because it was rumored that Sasuke liked long haired girls.** "Maybe in her case, she involuntarily created a persona inside her head that relieves her stress."** explained the great demon, before adding, **"How exactly you release stress in your mind, I don't know."**

"Hn. I wonder how many, if any, of the females have developed something like that as well." he said out loud to himself as he neared the academy. _'But you didn't answer my question, Kyuubi-sama.'_ he thought as he walked to the swing outside the academy and sat down. He didn't see the need to hurry.

"Just because you're on his team, doesn't mean you get to sit next to him, Forehead!" a yell came from inside the academy. Naruto put his face into his hands and sighed.

'Please let it be some other girl with a slightly larger than normal forehead Yamanaka just yelled at." he said, almost pleadingly.

"Shut up, Ino-pig! You know Iruka-sensei will just make us sit with our teammates anyways!" Naruto sighed from his swing outside. "So just go with your own teammates!" Looking up at the sky, Naruto mouthed 'Why?'

He knew he told Sakura to act natural, but why did his mate have to be so... annoying? Fighting over a seat? Sure, the Yamanaka was at blame as well, but if Sakura knew what would happen, couldn't she just let the dumb blond have it for a while?

"**Naruto, hurry up and get inside. The faster you get this meeting over with, the faster you can test out my _experiment_." **The Kyuubi ordered. Naruto nodded his head and got up, quickly making his way to the class room.

_'What exactly do you want me to test?'_ by now, he was quite curious by his master's intentions. _'What exactly did you do to the poor girl?' _Naruto was never one to question the fox's intentions, but he also knew that it was a brutal creature, willing to kill the one that kept it at bay, knowing that if he were to die, so would it.

"**You'll find out soon enough."** it responded. **"I think you'll like the additions to the seal's original functions."** it added, sparking Naruto's curiosity. He stopped wondering what the demon had done when he reached the classroom doors.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto." Iruka spoke sarcastically when the blond opened the door. Naruto just stared at him, muttering something like, 'Not like I had a choice,' before walking in, closing the door behind him. "Now, if you would, please take a seat with your team." said the Chuunin as he erased something on his clipboard before making a check on it.

Walking past Iruaka, Naruto walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting, noting that the Yamanaka was sitting in between the Akamichi and Nara boys, an angry look on her face. He held back a smirk as he sat down near Sakura. Said girl glanced at the blond before turning away when she heard a voice say, **_'You're supposed to be acting natural.' _** It sounded like Inner Sakura, but colder.

"Well, everyone wait patiently, your sensei should be arriving soon." Iruka said, before sitting down in the desk in front of the class. It was a few minutes before the first of the Jonin began to arrive. They had arrived pretty much in order, until team seven's sensei was supposed to arrive. When he didn't, a black haired woman walked into the room.

Her hair was waist length, and her eyes were blood red, almost resembling tomoe-less Sharingan eyes. She was covered in loose bandages around her chest, mid-section and reaching to her thighs, while a single red sleeve was on her right arm. "Alright, team eight, come with me." she said, making Kiba, Hinata and Shino stand up and walk out of the room with her.

After her, team nine left with their Jonin sensei, and then a man with a short black beard walked in. His hair color matched his beard, and he wore the standard Jonin outfit, similar to the Chuunin outfit, along with a kanji for fire on his right hip. He had a cigarette in his mouth, which he pulled out to say, "Team ten, come with me." Before he could finish, however, he was interupted.

"You!" Naruto yelled out, pointing at Asuma. Said man took another look at the room, specifically at the number of Genin left, before groaning.

"Oh, hell no. Don't tell me you're on my team. And I am not taking on a team of this size." he said, making the Genin look at him and Naruto.

"Don't worry, your team is just those three." Iruka pointed at the InoShikaCho trio. "Team seven's sensei hasn't come yet." he said, allowing Asuma to sigh in relief.

"Thank Kami-sama." he whispered, before adding, "Well, let's go. And see you later, Mr. 'official-ninja-business-is-now-my-business.'" he said, before leading his team away, leaving a group of confused (Sakura and Iruka), uninterested (Sasuke) and annoyed (Naruto) ninja.

Afterwards, time continued to pass, during which Iruka had left, saying he was going to get lunch, even asking if they wanted anything. Naruto, not being one to pass free food, had yelled, "Ramen!" while Sasuke and Sakura had declined. Though that had been ten minutes ago. It had been an hour since team ten had left.

"How long is our stupid sensei gonna make us wait?" Naruto yelled, only getting a 'hn' from Sasuke and a shrug from Sakura. Sasuke had decided to balance a kunai on the tip of another one, while Sakura had begun drawing on a piece of paper she had gotten from Iruka. Naruto had tried to talk to the Kyuubi, but the great demon had grown bored and decided to sleep, severing Naruto's link with it.

"That's it" Naruto said as he walked up to the front of the room, grabbing a chalkboard eraser and sprinkling it with a jar of power he pulled out of his Kunai pouch. "That'll show him." he said as he propped it against the door and the wall.

"What the hell did you just do, dobe?" Sasuke said, still balancing his kunai, although now there was a shuriken between them. Sakura stopped drawing and looked up, interested in what her idiot—though she wasn't supposed to say it out loud—had done.

"You'll see." Naruto answered, stepping back, smirking mischievously. Not even a second after he said that, the door opened and a gray head appeared in the doorway. A small pat was heard as the eraser fell on the man's head. "I can't believe it worked!" Naruto said, laughing.

_'This man's a Jonin?_' Sasuke thought, a blank expression on his face, letting the Kunai and shuriken fall onto his other hand.

"Sorry about that, sensei." Sakura apologized to the man. "Naruto was being an idiot—"

"My first impression of this team is," the man interrupted her, "you're all a bunch of immature idiots." he said, making Sasuke and Sakura glare at a still laughing Naruto. They were all wondering why he was laughing so hard about a dumb prank when the man suddenly began to get an unexplainable urge to scratch his head.

"Ha! Would an idiot be smart enough to put itching powder on the eraser?" Naruto exclaimed, watching his sensei scratch his head furiously. The man dropped a piece of paper before turning into a puff of smoke. "what's that?" Naruto asked when Sakura went over to pick it up.

"They appear to be directions." Sakura replied. "Walk out of the room. Turn left, and walk forward until you reach the stairs." she said as she followed the instructions, followed by her two teammates. "Then walk down to the basement and turn right." They did so. "Then walk forward until you reach the stairs at the end of the hall. Climb up to the second floor." they followed the directions. "Then walk out and to the left." they were nearing the end of the paper. "Continue until you reach the stairs. Once you do, climb up to the top. Turn page" Sakura turned it, expecting more directions. "If you get confused, or lost, just meet me on the roof."

The roof was peaceful, with the only person up there being a gray haired man reading a book._ 'I wonder if they did get lost.'_ he thought, his face in the book. His clone had dispersed almot five minutes ago. The second he finished the thought, the door leading inside opened, revealing three very pissed off Genin. "Well, I guess you guys are pretty good at following instructions." he said. They continued to glare at him as they made their way over, sitting on the steps in front of him. Apparently, they didn't find him funny.

"Anyways," he said, closing his book shut and putting it in his pouch, "now that you're all hear, let's get started, shall we?" he sighed when they just stared at him, with glaring but curious faces. "Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future?" Sakura's hand reached into the air. "Yes?"

"Why don't you go first, sensei, to show us how it's done?" she said, nervously. The man seemed to agree.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are... none of your business. My hobbies... don't really have any. My dreams for the future... I don't feel like telling you them." he said, making his team's faces go from glares to disbelief.

_'All he really told us was his name._' they all thought in unison.

"Alright, who would like to go first?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's hand rose in the air. "Alright, you." Naruto instantly put on his famous false smile.

_'Might as well get this over with.'_ he thought. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, training to be Hokage, and the color orange. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, this big guy named Asuma and you, now." he shot a glare at Kakashi. "My dreams for the future are to become Hokage, so that then everyone will have to respect me!" at this, Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded.

Mentally, though, his answers were different. _'My likes are Kyuubi-sama, training, inventing new tools and spying on the village. My dislikes are humans, this pathetic village, the Uchiha and the fucking Yondaime. My hobbies are training with my clones, throwing the village into a goose chase with the occasional crime, and following Kyuubi-sama's intructions. My dream for the future is to free Kyuubi-sama and continue to serve under him.' _However he knew that the second part of his dream would be impossible. But that was why it was called a 'dream.'

_'He's had an interesting childhood.'_ Kakashi thought. _'And it seems Asuma has a new 'enemy'.'_ he added before pointing at Sakura. "Why don't you go next?" he questioned, getting a nod from the girl.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my mom, my friends and..." she glanced off towards Naruto, but to Kakashi, it looked like she was looking at Sasuke, because of their formation, the two boys on the right of the girl, with Naruto in the middle of the three. "My hobbies are hanging out with my mom, my friends and..." the feel of the blond's lips on her own came into her mind, but she knew she couldn't say that out loud. "My dreams for the future are..." again, she glanced at the blond. Then her face fell slightly. "My dislikes are this one man..." a picture of her step-father came into her mind, making her bite her lip.

Inside Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi saw the image that appeared in the Haruno's mind, before smirking. **"A new victim."**

"Oh-kay..." Kakashi said, while thinking, _'Maybe she's not a total lost cause. She has some other interests other than Sasuke.' _he then glanced at his remaining student."Why don't you wrap this up?" he pointed at the Uchiha, who merely sighed.

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha. I have very few likes, and I hate everything that I don't like. My hobbies are training to become strong enough to fulfill my dre—no ambition. That ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man..." he said, his face hidden by his bangs and his hands clenched together in front of his face. Kakashi sighed inwardly.

_'You have no idea how much you ruined your brother's life...' _he thought, staring at the boy who was emitting quite an amount of killer intent. "Alright, now that that's out of the way," he got off of the railing he was leaning against, "I want you all to meet me tomorrow in training ground 7. We will be going over a survival exercise. Dur—"

"What? Survival exercise? I thought we were done with those!?" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed. Kakashi just stared at him before continuing.

"As I was saying, During which, I will evaluate your skills. If I don't find your skills satisfactory, I will return you to the academy." he chuckled at their shocked faces. "You didn't think it was that easy to become a ninja, did you?" their faces spoke for them. "Out of the thirty Genin that just graduated, only nine will pass this test. The other's will be sent back to the academy. That means there's a sixty-six percent failure rate." this time it was Sakura that spoke out.

"But then what was the exam for?" she asked, somewhat angry. If she didn't become a ninja, even though she was turning fourteen, she couldn't move out legally. There was no way in hell she was staying in that house with that man there until she was eighteen.

"Oh, that? That was just to select potential candidates. This is where we narrow it down to the nine best Genin. Now, once again, meet me in training ground seven at six in the morning." he put his hands in a hand seal before adding, "And don't eat breakfast. You'll puke." A puff of smoke now replaced the spot where the Jonin previously was, leaving the Genin alone.

The first to get up was Sasuke, who didn't even announce his departure. _'If they think this will slow me down, they're dead wrong. I _will_ pass this test, and I _will_ get stronger.' _he thought, clenching his fist on the door handle. "Strong enough to kill _him_..." with that, he punched the wall around the door, leaving a rough imprint of a fist in the cement, and left.

The resulting bang from the impact of Sasuke's fist against the wall made snapped Sakura out of her stupor. She had been thinking about how she was far from the best of her class, in terms of strength. Sure, she aced the written exam, even surpassing Sasuke, but but she doubted the exam tomorrow would require her to solve problems. When she turned around, she saw that she was alone with Naruto, who had decided to lie down on the ground, his arms behind his head.

Naruto was having his own mental talk, though in his case, he was getting responses._ 'I wonder what the exam is... I never really got a chance to see, seeing as they move around the field too much and the danger of being caught is too great to risk spying.'_ he thought.

"**It doesn't matter, it seems we'll have to postpone our experiment."** Kyuubi stated, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. **"Your mate seems to be having problems at home. Seems her step-father has been abusing her."** Naruto didn't get what the demon wanted him to do.

_'And? As long as she has that mark, he can't do anything, right?'_ the blond questioned, making the demon growl.

"**It is your responsibility as a male to dispose of any rival male that tries to mate with your mate."** the Kyuubi explained, making Naruto sigh.

_'Seriously? Seems like an awful lot of trouble for something that is nothing more than a nuisance, rather than a possibility.'_ Naruto tried to reason. Instantly, he found himself in front of the cage that housed the giant demon.

"**Are you... trying to disobey an order, Naruto?"** Before the young shinobi could respond, red chakra sprang towards him from the cage. It wrapped around him, hoisting him into the air. For a moment, the image of the manifestation inside Haruno appeared in the Kyuubi's mind. He shook himself out of the amusing memory by doing something he couldn't do inside Haruno's mind. Naruto was knocked against one of the walls of his own mind, knocking the wind out of him.

Pulling him out of the wall, the great fox asked him again. **" I said, 'Are you trying to disobey an order, **_**Naruto**_**?'"** Naruto shook his head furiously.

_'No, Kyuubi-sama. I'll eliminate the man.'_ Naruto responded, fearful of more punishment. He knew from personal experience that the longer he didn't respond, the worse his punishment would become. He had already gotten a permanent scar across the left side of his waist, he didn't want a matching one on the other side. _'But how do I go about it?'_ he questioned, when the demon released him.

"**What method you use is of no concern to me. As long as you get it done."** it responded, finishing by pushing Naruto out of his mind scape.

Naruto found himself back in the real world, but for some reason, his head was being shaken back and forth. '_What the—'_

"Naruto, wake up!" Sakura yelled as she continued to shake the boy's shoulders. After Sasuke had left them alone, she had begun to think about her current 'relationship' with the blond boy. However, her thoughts were cut short when his expression changed to one of pain and he grunted, his body going stiff. "Naruto!" she yelled again, getting worried that maybe he'd lost consciousness. She was about to go get help when Naruto's hands grabbed her own shoulders, mirroring what she was doing.

"Sakura, stop shaking me, would you?" he asked, relieved when she let go of his shoulders, as he did the same. Getting into a sitting position, his forehead knocked against her chin, making him lie back down, holding his head. "God dammit, Sakura. What the hell?" said girl only muttered a sad apology as she rubbed her chin.

Naruto sat up again, this time making sure Sakura was out of the way, and turned towards her, his legs stretching out on either side of her. She was now kneeling in front of him, in between his legs.

He stared at her slightly blushing face before asking "Sakura, I'm curious... Who is this 'one man' that you dislike?" he asked. She only looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. He grabbed her shoulders, limiting where she could look and said, "Come on, Sakura. I'm your mate, I deserve to know who's bothering you." He knew who it was, but he needed her to tell him for his plan to work.

"He's no one. It's nothing, really—"

"Sakura." Naruto cut her off, his voice serious now. "Who is he? Is he the one that gave you those bruises?" Naruto questioned, making her eyes widen.

"How did you know about that?" Sakura asked. Even though she hadn't felt her back hurt all throughout the day, she didn't really have the ability to look at her back to view the condition of her bruises.

"I saw them yesterday, when I took you to my place. Those were some nasty bruises. If someone is hurting you, I want to know." Naruto said, pulling her into his chest when she didn't seem to want to talk. This way, she didn't see the annoyance on his face, and it made her think he was being kind. If he needed to make her think he was one of those weak caring guys, he do it if it saved his ass from more punishment.

"Tell me and I'll help you, Sakura." he whispered. A few seconds later, he felt the front of his jacket get wet, and her shoulders shake slightly.

"I don't think you c-can, Naruto." she sobbed out. "He's a Jo-Jonin. And he's m-my step-father." she added, crying into his chest as he rubbed her back. She never saw the smirk on his face. "He b-beats me when my mom isn't th-there. And lately, he's been saying th-that he was going to do t-to me what they do in those stupid b-books he reads." her crying was getting worse, and she was reaching the stage where she started hyperventilating.

Naruto wasn't all that interested in what the man had done, at first, but the more he heard, the madder he got. Now he understood the feelings of possession that came with marking someone as his; What the Kyuubi meant by his duty as a male. If Sakura hadn't been crying on him, there wouldn't have been anything stopping him from finding that man and ripping out his own intestines only to strangling him with them. But she was, so his first concern was to calm her down.

"Sakura, calm down. I'm not gonna let him touch you, ever again." Naruto whispered into her ear, rubbing a circle on her back, ironically using the Haruno clan symbol as the circle. It continued for a while until she calmed down, and then all she did was bury her face into his chest. "Come on, Sakura. If you don't let go, I can't go beat your dad up. He's at your house, right?" he asked.

Sakura only clung tighter, worried that he was only going to get hurt. Sure, he was the rookie of the year, but Ishida was a Jonin. There was a world of difference between the two. However, she still answered his question. "Yeah. I think so. He got back from a mission yesterday, so he should be resting right now." she mumbled into his jacket.

"Alright. Now, let go, Sakura." he said, getting the expected response of her shaking her head and tightening her grip. He sighed, seeing the argument wasn't going anywhere. "Would you rather just go to my place, then?" Naruto asked, getting a nod. He smirked and made a Shadow clone, which he then performed Kiwamari with. "Then he'll take you," he said, making the girl turn around, "I'm going to find that asshole."

"No, Naru—" but before she could finish, he had already lept off towards the Haruno residence. "Dammit!" she yelled, about to run after him.

"Hey." the shadow cloned called her. "Does this mean you don't need me?" it said. Sakura decided she could respond how she used to when she was hiding her feelings completely. She reared back her fist and punched the clone in the face, making it explode in a puff of smoke. With that done, she lept off after Naruto.

--

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when he received the memories of the clone he had made not five minutes ago. _'Wow, when Kyuubi-sama said she was spunky, he wasn't kidding. And she made it disappear with one punch.'_ he thought, as he neared the part of Konoha that housed small clans like the Harunos. '_Alright, since I don't know which house is hers, I'll just have to search for the one with her scent.'_

He spent the majority of the next few minutes sniffing around the streets, before finding a small red house with three floors. Deciding against just breaking in, in case it was somewhere she spent a lot of her time at, he jumped down to the ground. Sighing and fists shaking with anticipation, he rang the door bell. He heard some shuffling on the other side before a red haired woman opened the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red from wiping on a Napkin too much.

"Uh, Hi. Is this Sakura Haruno's house?" Naruto asked, getting a shaky nod from the woman. "Alright, is her dad here? I need to talk to him." he said, expecting a few scenarios. The classic, 'Get away from my house, demon!' was the first that came to mind. However, he didn't expect the woman to start crying.

_'What, do they share the same emotions or something?'_ Naruto thought, reminded of how Sakura had been crying just minutes ago. When he was about to ask what the hell he did, he heard a gasp and Sakura's voice call his name. Turning, he saw he land next to him as she knelt down in front of her mom. She helped her up and into the house, sitting her down on the couch. Naruto walked in with them, the door closing behind him.

"Mom, what happened?" Sakura asked, before turning towards the blond boy. "Naruto, what did you do?" she demanded, staring the boy down.

"I don't know! I just asked if your dad was here!" he answered, making the woman cry louder and Sakura glare at him.

"Idiot. My dad died years ago. You need to ask for my step-father." she scolded him, but was surprised when her mom disagreed.

"N-No, Sakura." she said, making her daughter look at her. "It d-doesn't matter what you call either of them." Sakura just stared at her mom, confused as to what she meant. "Sakuira... Ishida died. He died on his mission. His team was ambushed, and by the time they returned, he had already died from blood loss." the red head watched her daughter's face turn into shock. "And, I know you didn't like him, but he was still family."

Sakura nodded dumbly, already too far gone to really do anything else. The nightmare was over. It was really over. She felt happy, but guilty at the same time. How could she be happy about a human being dying? She didn't know how to feel. All she knew was that she was safe and Naruto didn't get hurt.

Naruto was beyond annoyed at the moment. _'God dammit! After all that, he died before I got to kill him? That's just fucking great!' _he yelled in his mind. When he calmed down, he decided to leave the two women alone, and look around the house. He walked over to the fireplace, where there were several pictures. Most of them were of the rosette from when she was younger, and her mom. However, some of them had two different males.

The newer picture had a man with spiky dark blue hair, and dark amber eyes. Naruto figured this was her step father. However, the other male, from the older pictures was of a man with brown hair tied into a braid with bright green eyes. Naruto stared at the picture for a while before Sakura walked up to him.

"That was my dad." she said, picking the picture up and bringing it closer. "He was a kind man, always going out of his way to help others." a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered her nightmare. "He was murdered when I was around eight. They never found out who did it. And it's been so long, I doubt they're still looking." She said, as a few tears fell onto the picture. "I miss him so much, though. Sometimes I wonder why he had to die.

"Why my dad? Why not someone else's?" she questioned, wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist. "Selfish, I know, but I can't help it. I loved my dad." Sakura couldn't take it and fell onto the couch with her mom, clutching the picture to her chest.

Naruto continued to stare at the picture. '_Why do I feel like I've seen that man before?'_ he asked himself mentally. He was surprised when the fox answered him.

"**You should remember him. He was, after all, the first person you ever killed."**

**To Be Continued...**

AN/ Well, there's Chapter six of Just Following Orders. It took me a bit of time racking my brain, but it was hopefully worth it. As long as people like it, it was worth it. I guess next chapter will be the bell test. Dunno how I'm gonna change it yet, but I have an idea. If any of you are wondering why no one asked where sakura was, it will be explained next chapter.

I guess there's nothing else to say, so I'll end it like always. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I apologize to those who were waiting for this story to be updated, but i have chosen to rewrite it. I did this because I didn't know how to continue with this particular plot line as it is. If you will give me another chance, I ask that you give the rewritten version a quick glance, and tell me what you all think. It is called, Rise of the Uzumaki: Fall of Konoha. I ask this because the people who read this particular story were some of my first readers and I think highly of your opinions.

Thank you for your time and for those who abide by the rules and regulations of this site I will take down this chapter within a week.

Peace,

Born from a NaruSaku Lemon


End file.
